Éclipse et Sang
by Mihael Keehl is Still Alive
Summary: Éclipse et Sang gerhana dan darah... masih terus berlanjut, silahkan diikuti!
1. Chap 1

Ahem, Aloha minna!!!

Naru mau mempersembahkan sebuah fic (lagi)

Sekarang genre-nya Romance. Semoga aja fic ini tidak mengecewakan teman- teman dan para senpai yang bersedia membaca, dan para reader yang terhormat tentunya.

Sebelumnya aku mau berterima kasih pada senpai- senpai yang sudah me-review fic yang sebelumnya. Senang sekali ada yang mengomentari karyaku.

Yeh, malah jadi curhat. Yuk kita mulai aja. Persembahan dariku untuk teman- teman, dan untuk sahabat tersayang.-halah-

Mihael Keehl Is Still Alive © Éclipse et Sang

Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto

-

-

-

_SANG_

-

-

-

Bayang-bayang itu mengejar mangsa yang memiliki 'harum' yang menggugah selera. Sinar rembulan yang terang mempermudah bayangan itu menemukan buruannya. Mangsanya terengah- engah. _Lelah_. Bayangan itu tak mau menyerah walaupun mangsanya masuk gereja, atau membawa bawang putih didadanya, ia tak akan mati karena itu. Apa lagi takut.

Mangsanya bersembunyi dibalik altar. Degup jantungnya saling bersahutan. Saling susul. Keringat bercucuran diseluruh tubuhnya. Salib yang ia pegang ia genggam erat, mulutnya masih terus komat- kamit. Ia berdoa.

Sebenarnya, bayangan itu bisa langsung 'menghabisi' mangsanya tanpa harus bersusah payah berkejar- kejaran. Tapi disinilah menyenangkannya. Ia senang melihat mangsanya berusaha mempertahankan hidup, walau pada akhirnya ia akan mati sia- sia.

Gereja terasa sepi. Orang itu mulai merasa aman. Degup jantungnya perlahan kembali normal. Ia mulai tenang. Namun tiba- tiba ia melihat bayangan melintas dihadapannya. Jantungnya kembali bepacu. Hatinya cemas, memikirkan kelanjutan dari aksi kejar- mengejar ini. Apakah ia akan selamat? Atau dia akan menjadi makan malam pemangsanya? Memikirkan itu jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat. Ada sedikit pemikiran untuk pasrah menerima takdirnya sebagai mangsa. Perasaan itu mulai menguasainya. Ia tahu ia tak akan selamat. Perlahan ia keluar dari tempat sembunyinya. Dan berdiri di depan altar. Matanya terpejam, berdoa dalam hati agar setelah ini dia bisa langsung menuju Cieux*. Tanpa ia sadari bayangan itu manjeratnya, mengangkat lehernya dan ia tusuk dengan kukunya yang panjang.

Orang itu pasrah. Matanya terpejam. Ia biarkan bayangan bertaring itu manghisap darah yang keluar dari luka yang dibuat. Nafasnya memburu ketika ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat. Namun setelahnya nafasnya menjadi jarang, dan akhirnya hilang sama sekali. Bayangan itu menyeringai senang. Ia merasa puas. Nafsu dahaganya telah terpenuhi.

-

-

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

-

-

Malam kembali beranjak. Matahari nan terang mulai menyinari bumi bagian utara dengan perlahan. Hangatnya menenangkan membuat orang malas beranjak dari tempat tidur yang nyaman.

Ia pun sama. Kasurya yang empuk dan mimpinya yang indah membuatnya engan beranjak. Ia menggulungkan tubuhnya bersama selimut yang hangat dan meringkuk didalamnya.

Berkas cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah tirai yang tersingkap, dan menyinari wajah lalaki pirang yang sedang tidur meringkuk. Ia mulai terganggu, namun ia berusaha untuk kembali terlelap dan menikmati mimpi indahnya tadi.

Ceklek. Krieett. Pintu yang berderit perlahan terbuka. Seorang wanita separuh baya masuk kedalam kamar itu.

" Naruto, bangun! Nanti kau bisa terlambat bekerja." Wanita itu membangunkan anaknya yang masih meringkuk di dalam selimutnya.

" Ah~ ibu, aku masih mengantuk~" ujar anak yang dipanggil Naruto itu nadanya terdengar enggan.

" Nanti kau dimarahi bos mu lagi." Bujuk wanita itu.

" Aku tidak peduli pada si tua banyak maunya itu." Kata Naruto, ia semakin meringkukkan diri dan memejamkan mata, " lagi pula hari ini aku dapat jatah libur."

" Libur? Kenapa? Jarang sekali. Bisanya walaupun tanggal merah, dia tidak mengizinkan mu untuk istirahat."

" Ini bonus untukku. Berita yang kuliput kemarin lusa menarik perhatian seluruh penduduk kota. Tapi sampai saat ini belum ada kabar baru dari berita yang kuliput. Jadi aku disuruh istrahat. Agar nanti saat berita itu mulai berkembang aku bisa meliputnya habis- habisan."

" Jadi, kalau dapat libur kau mau tidur terus?" kata wanita itu. Ia duduk di sebelah anaknya.

" Entahlah bu, aku tidak tahu mau mengerjakan apa."

" Bagaimana kalau kita buat pai? Pai blueberry. Pasti enak sekali." Ajak wanita itu.

" Tapi aku mau buat pai cokelat juga ya?" kata Naruto. Ia termakan ajakan ibunya.

" Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu." Wanita itu beranjak dan berjalan menghampiri pintu, "ibu akan siapkan bahan- bahannya dulu."

" Asik."

-

-

" Naruto, cokelatnya jangan banyak- banyak!"

" Tapi, bu aku suka cokelat ini." Jawab Naruto sambil terus menuangkan cokelat pada pai-nya.

" Ibu bilang jangan banyak- banyak. Kalau terlalu manis gigimu bisa sakit."

" Ah ibu, aku kan nggak pernah sakit gigi. Gigiku bagus begini."

" Ya sudah, yang ini boleh banyak. Yang lain tidak ya?"

" Ehehehe, tapi yang blueberry di kasih banyak juga ya bu?"

" Baiklah. Terserah kau saja."

" Bu, setelah ini aku mau kerumah Sai. Ia bilang dia punya lukisan baru untuk dipamerkan. Dia mau tanya pendapat ku dulu."

" Kau akan pulang jam berapa?"

" Aku tidak tahu pasti. Mungkin agak malam. Aku sekalian mampir kerumah sakit."

" Baiklah, bawa ini. Berikan pada Sai dan Sakura." Kata wanita itu sambil memberikan dua buah keranjang yang berisikan pai yang masih hangat.

" Terima kasih bu, mereka pasti suka." Kata Naruto sambil melepaskan celemek kesayangannya, " aku berangkat!"

" Hati- hati di jalan." Kata wanita itu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

-

-

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

-

-

Naruto berjalan menuju kota yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Lalu ia memberhentikan sebuah kereta kuda.

" Tolong antarkan ke blok 18." kata Naruto pada kusirnya. Tanpa ba bi bu kereta kuda itu langsung berjalan cepat meningalkan keramaian kota.

-

Ketoplak ketoplak ketoplak

Bunyi sepatu kuda yang beradu dengan tanah aspal terdengar merdu ditempat yang sepi seperti ini. Angin sepoi- sepoi yang masuk melalui jendela membuat Naruto terbuai. Rasa kantuk mulai menguasainya.

"_Blok 18 masih jauh. Apa sebaiknya aku tidur dulu?" _tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hoam…" Naruto menguap lebar. Sang kusir tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto yang menguap selebar kuda nil itu.

" Sebentar lagi kita sampai, Mademoiselle." Kata kusir itu.

" Ah? Iya. Ehehehehe." Kata Naruto. Dia malu sekali ada yang memperhatikan ia menguap.

Kembali hening. Mereka kembali pada pikiran dan pekerjaan yang tadi mereka tekuni.

" Kita telah sampai Mademoiselle." Kata kusir itu. Ia kemudian turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Naruto. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto. " Silahkan Mademoiselle."

Naruto menyambut tangan itu. "_Tangan yang dingin sekali"_. Pikir Naruto.

" Merci."

" Ensemble." Kata kusir itu. Ia berbalik dan kemudian tersenyum. Senyum yang menyeramkan. " makan malam kali ini pasti mewah." Dia bergumam, dan kemudian pergi.

-

-

-

TBC

To Be Continued

Tubercollose

-

-

-

Note: Cieux : Surga

GYAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SUNGGUH SANGAT PENDEK!!!!!!!!! –teriak dari atas bukit-

Huhuhuhuhuhuhu…

Tapi aku update karena Nate bilang udah bagus. -maksaih yo!-

Dan Nate juga dah bantu liatin misstyponya. XD -makasih(lagi)-

Ne~ tapi aku juga butuh pendapat para senpai dan temann- teman.

Baguskah? Menarikkah?

Yang punya ide buat ngelanjutinnya aku tunggu biar bisa jadi referensi. Via sms (72777777) -jangan dicoba!!!-

Lewat review, ato lewat email juga boleh.

Review kalian kutunggu sebagai penyemangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini… XD


	2. Chap 2

Halo semua!!!!!!!

Senangnya Naru bisa update fic ini.

Makasih juga buat yang udah review!!!

**Balesan Review:**

**CHIAKI MEGUMI san: **

Weh, di panggil Mike aku mau- mau aja. Eh, tapi kok kayak nama kucing?

Yang jadi vampire masih rahasia. Hehehe. Soalnya masih banyak tokoh yang mau aku munculin. Makasih sarannya yo! Nih, dah aku perbaikin. Masih ada yang salahkah? Kasih tau ya? XD

Eh, tapi chap ini nggak 2ribu kata… pardon.

**HARLLOUD SCORD san: **

Aku keren? Makasih!!!!! Emang banyak yang bilang –disabit-

Hoho maksih atas pujiannyo. Kalo ada yang tidak berkenan, bilang- bilang ya. Kan bisa jadi referensi. XD

Benar sekali! Disini Naru jadi cewek.

SasuNarunya menyusul. Nikmati perlahan. Hehehehe.

**BEBOBOBO san:**

AKH!!! Maksih pujiannya. Nih dah update… :D

**NATE RIVER IS STILL ALIVE chan(?):**

Sori ya aku ga bilang. Mumpung lagi diwarnet sih~ kan jarang- jarang. 8(

Namanya juga manusia kan bisa salah. –ngeles mode: on-

Makasih juga buat yang udah mau baca.

Dan sekedar note untuk fic yang kemarin :

Merci : Terima kasih

Ensemble : Sama-sama

Mademoiselle: Nona

Yosh! Kita mulai aja.

Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Masashi Kashimoto © NARUTO

Mihael Keehl Is Still Alive © Éclipse et Sang

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-

-

**RENCONTRE***

-

-

"Kita telah sampai Mademoiselle." Kata kusir itu. Ia kemudian turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Naruto. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto. "Silahkan Mademoiselle."

Naruto menyambut tangan itu. "_Tangan yang dingin sekali"_. Pikir Naruto.

"Merci."

"Ensemble." Kata kusir itu. Ia berbalik dan kemudian tersenyum. Senyum yang menyeramkan. "makan malam kali ini pasti mewah." Dia bergumam, dan kemudian pergi.

-

-

Naruto berjalan menuju rumah besar dengan gaya Victoria dihadapannya. Taman yang luas menyambutnya. Taman itu penuh dengan bunga mawar, tulip dan matahari. Serta rumput hias yang di gunting meniru bentuk angsa dan harimau.

"Sepertinya Sai mulai punya selera baru." Gumam Naruto ketika ia melihat beberapa pot bunga yang di isi dengan bunga anggrek berwarna ungu.

Sesampainya ia dihadapan pintu berdaun dua, diketuknya pintu menggunakan pengetuk berbentuk kepala singa. Tak lama waktu berselang pintu dibuka oleh seorang wanita berambut pendek berwarna hitam.

"Silahkan masuk mademoiselle." Kata wanita itu. Ia mengenakan pakaian seorang maid dengan warna merah hitam.

"Merci, Anko." Kata Naruto pada maid itu, "dimana Sai?"

"Beliau ada diruang La salle d' artistique** bersama dengan monsieur*** Gaara."

"Kalau begitu aku ke atas dulu ya." Kata Naruto seraya melangkah menuju tangga.

"Biar saya antar."

Naruto menaiki tangga yang dibuat melingkar untuk bisa sampai ke La salle d' artistique. Ruang dimana Sai menuangkan segala imjinasinya. Dan disana pula ia mengerjakan lukisan setiap kejadian yang diliput Naruto agar bisa dipasang di surat kabar keesokan paginya.

Tok tok tok

"Siapa?" tanya seseorang dari dalam.

"Monsieur Sai, Mademoiselle Naruto datang berkunjung."

"Oh, akhirnya ia datang juga. Biarkan dia masuk."

Ceklek

"Hei, aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi." Ujar Sai, "menunggumu membuatku bosan." Katanya lagi dengan wajah kesal yang dibuat- buat.

"Pardon****. Tadi aku membantu ibu membuat Pai. Berterima kasihlah pai titipan dari ibu untuk mu tidak kumakan."

"Pai? Aku tidak mau kalau kau yang buat Naruto." Kata lelaki berambut merah yang berdiri di dekat jendela yang menghadap ke air mancur.

"Hoho. Pai yang kubuat kali ini tak akan membuatmu masuk rumah sakit lagi karena diare, Gaara."

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Gaara seraya mendekati Naruto yang memegang keranjang berisi pai, "kau bawa banyak sekali."

"Yang ini untuk Sakura." Kata Naruto sambil meletakan keranjang dengan tali merah muda yang melilit pegangannya itu di atas meja.

"Anko, bawa pai ini dan simpan untuk acara minum teh nanti." Perintah Sai pada Anko yang masih menunggu di depan pintu, " kau kembali saja pada pekerjaanmu. Dan datanglah lagi jika waktu untuk minum teh telah tiba."

"Baik Monsieur." Kata Anko. Kemudian ia berlalu. Pandangan mata Sai, Naruto, dan Gaara mengiringi kepergiannya.

"Jadi, gambar apa yang akan kau perlihatkan padaku, Sai?" tanya Naruto.

"Ini" Sai menyondorkan segulung kertas yang sudah menguning dan berukuran besar pada Naruto. "bukalah."

Naruto membuka gulungan kertas itu perlahan. Gaara mendekat pada Naruto agar dapat melihat gambar itu dengan jelas.

Kertas itu terbuka lebar. Dan Naruto meletakannya diatas meja dikamar itu. Mata Naruto dan Gaara terbelalak lebar melihat gambar yang terlukis diatas kertas itu.

"Darimana kau dapatkan gambar ini?" tanya Garra.

"Perpustakaan gereja di tempat kejadian. Kertas ini kutemukan di daerah terlarang. Dan disana masih banyak gulungan yang sama."

"Aku tak percaya kalau dia benar- benar ada. Kukira ini hanya mitos untuk menakut- nakuti kita." Kata Gaara. Ia berjalan kembali kearah jendela, dan melanjutkan kegiatannya memandangi air mancur, " Dan setahu ku vampire itu sama dengan Dracula. Namun Dracula bukanlah setan penghisap darah. Karena sebenarnya sebuatan Dracula lebih tepat jika di berikan kepada Vlad Teppes."

"Vlad Teppes?" tanya Sai dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Dulunya ia adalah seorang raja yang memerintah di wlayah Walachia***** eropa timur. Kalau dibilang "Teppes" pasti akan langsung diterjemahkan ke 'hukuman tusuk sate'. Vlad memiliki sifat begis dan tidak menyukai kecurangan karena langsung menjatuhkan hukuman mati tusuk sate tanpa peduli pada musuh yang melakukan penyerbuan ke negerinya atau rakyatnya yang berbohong atau mencuri, makanya ia dipanggil begitu." Jelas Gaara panjang lebar.

"Namun kali ini berbeda. Korban tidak mati dengan cara yang sama seperti hukuman tusuk sate itu. Tapi ia mati kehabisan darah akibat luka tusuk dileher. Dan lagi, kurasa luka tusukan itu bukan berasal dari pisau, belati, atau senjata tajam lain." Kata Naruto sambil berusaha mengingat- ingat keadaan korban berita yang ia liput kemarin.

"Akupun merasa begitu. Dan kurasa pendapatku sama dengan pendapat monsieur Shikamaru."

"Aku merasa jika Monsieur Shikamaru sudah mengambil kesimpulan sepertu itu berarti ia memiliki alasan logis atas pendapatnya itu." Kata Naruto.

"Dan ada satu hal yang lebih menarik." Kata Gaara. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan memandangi wajah Sai dan Naruto bergantian, "di temukannya slavia di sekitar luka. Di perkirakan pelaku menghabiskan darah korban dengan cara menghisapnya. Lalu, setelah mendengar itu apakah aku masih harus mempertahankan pendapatku kalau Vampire itu tidak ada?" tanya Gaara pada Sai dan Naruto. dan mereka saling bertukar pandang. Berusaha membaca pikiran masing- masing. Cukup lama mereka saling pandang. Sampai akhirnya terdengar suara ketukan dari luar.

Tok tok tok

"Monsieur Sai, sudah waktunya untuk minum teh." Ternyata Anko kembali untuk mengingatkan mereka waktu untuk minum teh."

"Merci Anko. Kami akan segera kesana." Kata Sai. "Naruto, apa kau akan ikut minum teh bersama kami?"

"Ah, kurasa itu tidak mungkin. Ini sudah waktunya untukku menjenguk Sakura."

"Oh, sampaikan salamku untuknya." Pesan Garra.

"Dariku juga." Kata Sai. " kalau begitu bagaimana jika kusuruh Sabuza untuk mengantarmu hingga ke rumah sakit?" tawar Sai.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa kesana menggunakan kereta."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hati- hati dijalan."

"Hm. Oh iya apa kita bisa membahas hal ini besok?" tanya Gaara. " hari ini aku akan berdiskusi tentang kasus ini dengannya. Mungkin jika ada informasi lain aku bisa memberi tahukannya pada kalian."

"Ide yang bagus. Besok aku masih libur. Jadi aku ada waktu. Dimana kita bisa bertemu?" tanya Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau di rumahmu? Lebih strategis."

"Baiklah. Au revoir******." Kata Naruto.

"Au revoir." Kata Sai dan Gaara bersamaan.

-

-

-

Naruto berjalan menuju gerbang besar. Disana dilihatnya sebuah kereta kuda menunggunya.

"_Sudah kubilang pada Sai untuk tidak memerintahkan kusirnya untuk mengantarku ke rumah sakit. Dasar keras kepala."_ Gumam Naruto dalam hati.

"Silahkan Mademoiselle." Kata kusir itu seraya membukakan pintu untuk Naruto.

"Merci." Kata Naruto sambil memandang wajah si kusir. "ku rasa, kau kusir yang tadi." Kata Naruto penasaran.

"Hanya perasaan anda Mademoiselle." Kata kusir itu. Setelah Naruto naik ia menutup pintunya.

"Antarkan aku ke rumah sakit Santa Maria." Pinta Naruto. Tak lama terdengar suara cambukan dan suara kikikkan kuda. Dan kereta itu bergerak.

-

-

-

Kusir POV

-

"_Makan malam siap dihidangkan." _Gumamya seraya menjilati bibirnya dan menjadikannya basah.

-

-

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TBC

To Be Continued

Tubercollose

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Note:

Rencontre : Pertemuan

Salle artistique: Ruang seni

Monsieur : Tuan

Pardon: Maaf

Walachia: sebuah daerah Rumania

Au Revoir: Sampai Jumpa

-

-

Wahahahaha… LAGI-LAGI pendek. Jangan timpukin saya! Mana Gaje lagi! Wadoh!!!!!!

Kebiasaan nih, ceritanya jadi kayak gini. Gak bisa aja kalo nggak ada yang mati.

Ya sudahlah,

Gimana? Jadi semakin menarik?

Apa semakin tidak jelas?

Saya juga nggak tau.

Hahahahahahaha

Eh, ato pada penasaran baca lanjutannya? –narsis-

Hohoho, kalo pada review, bakal saya lanjut. Kalo ga ada ya nggak lanjut. –becanda-

Nah, dengan membacanya pun Senpai dan teman- teman pasti tau apa profesi masing- masing tokoh. Iya kan?

Maaf ya masih jelek…

Jangan lemparin Naru dengan petasan –mentang- mentang lagi musim-

Review lagi ya?

Sekalian kasih tau Naru kalau ada kesalahan biar Naru bisa introspeksi. Terus kasih tau juga menurut kalian cerita ini akan lebih menarik untuk diikuti kalau jalan ceritanya kayak gimana. Buat referensi.

Aider commentaire!!!!!

(.)

))))

((((

[__] mau tanya, ada yang mau minum susu hangat? Hehehehe XD


	3. Chap 3

**Ahahahahahahahaha…. hola!!**

**Aku datang membawa perdamaian! –ditempeleng-**

**Maksud saya bawa fic Éclipse et Sang chap 3.**

**Makasih ya sudah menunggu…(kalo ada. kalo nggak, saya pundung. hahahaha)**

**Yah~ dari pada berlama- lama, mending segera dibaca. (kalo mau)**

**_ENJOY!_**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Masashi Kashimoto © NARUTO**

**Mihael Keehl Is Still Alive © Éclipse et Sang**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**WARNING: sangat OOC, bukan Yaoi (tapi saya ngehayalnya ni cerita yaoi. –ditusuk Sasumat-)**

**Pairing: Sasuke x FemNaruto**

**Genre: Romence (maybe)**

**Rate: T **

-

-

-

**RENCONTRE 2***

-

-

-

Naruto berjalan menuju gerbang besar. Disana dilihatnya sebuah kereta kuda menunggunya.

"_Sudah kubilang pada Sai untuk tidak memerintahkan kusirnya untuk mengantarku ke rumah sakit. Dasar keras kepala."_ Gumam Naruto dalam hati.

"Silahkan Mademoiselle." Kata kusir itu seraya membukakan pintu untuk Naruto.

"Merci." Kata Naruto sambil memandang wajah si kusir. "ku rasa, kau kusir yang tadi." Kata Naruto penasaran.

"Hanya perasaan anda Mademoiselle." Kata kusir itu. Setelah Naruto naik ia menutup pintunya.

"Antarkan aku ke rumah sakit Santa Maria." Pinta Naruto. Tak lama terdengar suara cambukan dan suara kikikkan kuda. Dan kereta itu bergerak.

-

-

-

Kusir POV

-

"_Makan malam siap dihidangkan." _Gumamya seraya menjilati bibirnya dan menjadikannya basah.

-

-

Perjalanan menuju rumah sakit cukup jauh. Hal itu membuat Naruto sedikit bosan. Naruto berusaha mengalihkan rasa bosannya dengan memperhatikan pemandangan selama perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Namun hal itu tidak dapat mengalihkan rasa bosannya. Akhirnya Naruto menghabiskan waktunya dengan melamun.

Setelah cukup lama, Naruto melihat seorang lelaki berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Dan dia memberhentikan kereta yang Naruto tumpangi.

"Maaf tuan, tapi saya sudah punya penumpang." Kata kusir itu pada lelaki berkulit pucat yang tadi memberhentikan keretanya.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal saya sedang terburu- buru." Katanya dengan sedikit nada kecewa.

"Bagaimana kalau kau naik saja. Karena sebentar lagi aku akan sampai ketempat tujuan." Tawar Naruto.

"Oh, terima kasih Mademoiselle. Anda sungguh baik hati." Kata lelaki itu. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam kereta.

-

-

"Anda mau pergi kemana? Kenapa terburu- buru sekali?" tanya Naruto pada lelaki yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Ah, ada keperluan mendadak di rumah sakit. Jadi mau tidak mau aku harus pergi." Kata lelaki itu. Kemudian mereka saling berdiam diri. Naruto memperhatikan rupa lelaki rupawan dihadapannya. Kulitnya yang pucat tidak memudarkan ketampanannya. Rambut dan iris hitamnya menyempurnakan penampilannya.

"Jadi anda seorang dokter? Lalu, anda hendak kerumah sakit mana? Apakah rumah sakit Santa Maria?" tanya Naruto bertubi- tubi.

"Begitulah." Jawab lelaki itu singkat. Ia tersenyum simpul ketika menjawab petanyaan Naruto.

"Oh begitu berarti tujuan kita sama." Kata Naruto.

"Suatu kebetulan yang menyenangkan bukan, mademoiselle?" tanya lelaki itu. Naruto hanya menjawabnya hanya dengan sebuah senyuman. "Lalu, siapa nama anda mademoiselle?"

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto." Jawab Naruto.

"Kau seorang warga Negara Jepang?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Begitulah. Ayah dan ibu saya orang jepang."

"Hoo.. kebetulan sekali. Saya juga keturunan jepang."

"Lalu, siapa nama anda monsieur?"

"Uchiha Itachi."

"Nama anda jepang sekali monsieur Itachi." Kata Naruto. Pembicaraan mereka terus berlanjut. Narutopun sudah melupakan rasa bosannya. Berganti dengan rasa senang setelah bertemu dengan Itachi. Teman barunya.

-

-

Setelah cukup lama, kereta kuda itu berhenti. Kemudian terdengar kusir itu turun dan pintu kereta pun terbuka.

"Kita telah sampai mademoiselle." Kata kusir itu.

"Oh, terima kasih." Kata Naruto. Kemudain sang kusir mengulurkan tangan untuk membatu Naruto untuk turun. "Kau tidak turun juga?" tanya Naruto pada Itachi yang maih duduk dengan tenang di dalam kereta.

"Lady's first." Kata Itachi seraya tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Naruto untuk turun terlebih dahulu. Kemudian ia turun dan memberikan selembar uang kepada kusir itu. Kemudian ia berjalan kearah Naruto. "Terima kasih atas tumpangannya mademoiselle Naruto, kebaikanmu tak akan aku lupakan." Kata Itachi seraya mengecup punggung tangan Naruto.

"Ensemble." Kata Naruto. Kemudian Itachi pun berlalu.

-

-

_Kusir POV_

-

'_Sial sepertinya orang itu juga mengincar makan malamku.'_

_-_

-

Naruto berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang berada diujung koridor itu. Pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Tak seperti biasanya. Sakura tak pernah membiarkan pintu kamarnya terbuka. Perasaan Naruto mulai tidak enak, dan ia pun mulai melangkah dengan tergesa- gesa. Setelah sampai, ranjang tempat biasanya Sakura berbaring telah kosong. Ranjang itu sudah dibereskan. Dan boneka- boneka yang selalu terpajang diseluruh ruangan sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Anda mencari siapa?" tanya seorang suster pada Naruto. Kedatang suster yang tiba- tiba membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut.

"Boleh aku tahu kemana perginya pasien yang menempati ruangan ini?" tanya Naruto pada suster itu.

"Oh, apakah anda kerabatnya? Pasien itu baru saja dipindahkan keruangan khusus. Karena penyakitnya sudah semakin parah. Mungkin sudah saatnya bagi dia untuk merenggang nyawa." Kata suster itu. Matanya menyiratkan rasa iba.

"Lalu, sekarang dia berada dirungan mana?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Silahkan anda telusui koridor sebelah. Dan masuklah keruangan nomor dua dari ujung." Kata Suster itu.

"Merci." Kata Naruto kemudian ia segera bergegas.

-

-

"Paman, Bibi. panggil Naruto pada kedua orang tua Sakura yang sedang duduk didepan sebuah ruangan.

"Naruto?" kata mereka bersamaan.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura?" tanya Naruto seraya menghampiri mereka.

"Kami pun tidak mengerti. Tadi pagi seorang kurir pengantar pesan membawa pesan dari rumah sakit. Surat itu berisikan permohonan, agar kami segera datang kemari. Begitu sampai mereka meminta kami untuk memberikan izin untuk memindahkan Sakura keruangan khusus." Jawab ayah Sakura. Wajahnya terlihat bingung.

"Apakah ada hal buruk terjadi padanya?" tanya Naruto. Suaranya bergetar.

"Entahlah. Dokteur tidak berkata apa-apa tentang kondisi Sakura." Jelas ayah Sakura.

"Ya tuhan, semoga tak terjadi apa-apa pada Sakura." Kata ibu Sakura sambil terisak. Dan suaminya memberinya sebuah saputangan untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Percayalah bibi, Sakura akan baik- baik saja." Kata Naruto berusaha menghibur.

-

-

Sejak awal Naruto tidak mengerti tentang kondisi Sakura. Padahal, sebelumnya semua baik- baik saja. Tapi beberapa hari sebelum Sakura masuk rumah sakit ia sempat hilang selama beberapa hari. Hari itu Sakura mendapat tugas mencari bahan berita untuk keesokkan paginya. Namun, ketika malam sudah menjelang, ia tak kunjung pulang. Hingga beberapa hari kemudian Sakura ditemukan tergeletak diatas jeramai di depan sebauh penginapan dengan kondisi kekurangan darah dan beberapa luka gores di daerah wajah, tangan, dan kaki.

Naruto mengira Sakura sempat tersesat selama perjalanan mencari berita. Namun pendapat Naruto berubah setelah melihat kondisi Sakura ketika sadar dari pingsannya selama lima hari. Sakura seperti orang yang kehilangan akal. Wajahnya seperti orang dungu. Dan sikapnya sudah seperti oang gila. Terkadang ia menderma. Ia sering berbicara sendiri. Entah dengan sendok atau dengan kursi kosong yang selalu tersedia disamping tempat tidurnya.

Pernah sekali Naruto mengajak Sakura bicara. Dan bertanya tentang hal yang terjadi pada Sakura. Namun Sakura mengaku tidak ingat apa-apa. Malah ia berkata bahwa ia dibawa oleh seorang pangeran tampan berkulit seputih salju menuju keistananya. Dan disana ia diajak bersenang- senang hingga ia berfikir untuk tak akan pernah kembali pulang.

Sekali lagi Naruto bertanya pada Sakura dengan siapa ia bicara ketika Naruto mendapatinya berbicara sendiri dengan sebuah kursi, Sakura bilang, pangeran tampan itulah yang sedang berbincang dengannya.

Selang beberapa bulan kemudian, Sakura jadi menyenangi boneka. Tak jarang ia meminta kedua orang tuanya dan Naruto untuk membawa sebuah boneka untuknya setiap datang menjenguk. Dan ia mulai membuat boneka sendiri. Hingga pada akhirnya boneka-boneka itu menumpuk diseluruh penjuru ruangan. Kamarnya jadi mirip sebuah toko mainan.

Satu hal aneh lain yang membuat Naruto merasa janggal. Sakura selalu kekurangan darah setiap hari. Itu membuat Sakura harus menerima transfusi sebanyak dua liter setiap harinya. Dan Sakura pun selalu mengantuk ketika siang hari. Padahal para suster selau bilang bahwa Sakura telah mendapat jatah tidur yang cukup.

Lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sakura? Naruto jadi penasaran. Dan saat itu ia pun menyusun rencana untuk malam harinya.

-

-

**Rumah Sakit Santa Maria (21.11) **

**-**

Naruto akhirnya sampai di rumah sakit. Ia mengenakan sebuah mantel yang cukup tebal dan gaun lengan panjang yang hangat, serta sebuah serung tangan putih yang menambah kehangatan dikedua tangannya.

Setelah sampai disana, Naruto bingung akan masuk lewat mana. Bukankah gerbang rumah sakit sudah pasti ditutup? Sial. Dia tidak berfikir sampai sejauh itu.

"Tapi tak ada salahnya dicoba, kan?" kata Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia mencoba mendorong gerbang besar itu. Ternyata gerbangnya tidak terkunci! Beruntung sekali. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto langsung berlari kearah bangunan rumah sakit. Ia berjalan menuju ruangan dimana Sakura dirawat.

Namun Naruto tidak sadar. Kedatangannya malam itu adalah awal dari sema hal buruk yang akan menimpanya. Hal buruk yang akan terus berkelanjutan.

-

-

Naruto berjalan mengendap- endap. Langkah kakinya satu- satu. Berharap tak ada yang terbangun karena kedatangannya. Sesampainya ia di depan pintu kamar Sakura, ia mendengar suara Sakura yang sedang bercakap- cakap dengan seseorang. Apakah Sakura sedang mengobrol dengan salah satu perawat disana? Kalau begini ia tidak heran kalau Sakura jadi kurang tidur.

Ketika Naruto hendak mengetuk pintu dihadapannya, terdengar suara berat seorang pria dari dalam.

"Kenapa ada suara laki- laki dari dalam? Bukankah dirumah sakit ini tidak ada perawat laki- laki?" Naruto jadi makin penasaran. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak jadi mengetuk pintu dan ingin mencuri dengar percakapan Sakura dengan 'tamunya' didalam kamar.

-

-

"Pangeran, kapan kau akan membawaku kembali keistana? Aku bosan disini. Aku diperlakukan seperti orang sakit. Apa kau tidak lihat selang- selang dan jarum- jarum yang menusuk kulitku ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Sabarlah tuan puteri. Kau tidak mau kan, orang- orang kebingungan mencarimu kalau aku membawamu sekarang?"

"Tapi pangeran, aku sudah jenuh. Disini aku tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat tidur kecuali jika ingin kekamar kecil."

"Lalu, apa kau ingin aku membawamu sekarang? Setelah itu seluruh keluargamu mencarimu. Itu akan lebih merepotkan. Dan akan mengganggu ketenangan kita."

"Jadi sebaiknya bagaimana?" tanya Sakura memelas.

"Kita tunggu waktu yang tepat, jika saatnya tiba aku akan membawamu pergi ketempat dimana kita bisa bersenang- senang hingga kau puas."

"Apa kau janji?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Tentu saja, puteri Sakura. Nah, sebaiknya sekarang kau kembali tidur. Aku tidak ingin wajahmu jadi kusut karena kurang tidur ketika kau bangun nanti. Bon soir."

"Bon soir."

Kemudian suasana kembali sunyi.

-

-

'Hou! Ternyata lelaki itu adalah pangeran yang selalu diceritakan Sakura. Berarti Sakura tidak berbohong.' Pikir Naruto. 'Nah, kenapa lelaki itu tidak pernah memperkenalkan diri pada orang tua Sakura?' tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau sudah puas mencuri dengarnya, mademoiselle?"

"Eh?" Naruto terkejut. Ia hanya mampu berbalik dan menatap lurus kearah seorang lelaki yang sekarang berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Pangerannya Sakura.

"Ada apa kau malam- malam kesini? Ini bukan saatnya jam besuk." Kata lelaki yang sempat mengagetkan Naruto.

"tidak ada apa- apa. Lalu kau sendiri sedang apa disini?"

"Oh, aku menjenguk 'kekasihku'." Jawab lelaki itu. Ia member sedikit penekanan ketika mengucapkan kata 'kekasih'.

"Tapi jam besuk sudah lewat. Apa kau datang menjenguk Sakura setiap hari?" tanya Naruto menintrogasi.

"Ya. Itu wajar bukan?" kata lelaki itu. "tapi sebentar lagi ia tak akan berguna. Dia hanya gudang penyimpanan makanan untuk ku." Lelaki itu bergumam. Gumaman halus yang tak terdengar.

Naruto masih diam. Ia memandang lelaki dihadapannya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

Lelaki dihadapannya tergolong dalam kategori 'Pria Tampan'. Dengan wajah yang 'terlihat' berwibawa, postur tubuh yang 'terlihat' sempurna, dan warna iris yang mempesona. Adakah didunia ini manusia beriris hitam legam seperti milik lekaki dihadapannya? Oh tentu hanya lelaki dihadapannya lah yang memilikinya. Apakah ada lelaki lain yang memiliki warna kulit seputih salju seperti yang dimiliki lelaki dihadapannya? Oke, mungkin Sai memiliki warna kulit yang sama. Tapi kulit lelaki dihadapannya terlihat lebih putih dari pada milik Saia tau mungkin lebih pucat? Apakah ada kesalahan pada pigmen kulitnya? Dan oh, wajah itu! Wajah penuh wibawa. Naruto selalu mengagumi dan menghormati semua lelaki yang memiliki wibawa. Termasuk Sai dan Gaara.

"Hei mademoiselle, apa kau melamun? Atau sedang mengagumi wajahku? Mengapa kau memandangku dengan cara seperti itu?" tanya lelaki dihadapannya.

'Oh iya! Ada satu pria lagi yang memiliki ciri- ciri yang sama seperti pria yang ada dihadapannya. Ya Uchiha Itachi. Dokter yang sempat ia temui tadi siang.'

Naruto masih terus sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia tidak menghiraukan, atau mungkin malah tidak mendengar apa yang lelaki itu katakan. Urat kemarahan mencuat di dahi lelaki itu. Wajahnya terlihat kesal. Mungkin ia merasa tidak dihiraukan. Tapi seketika ekspresi itu memudar. Kembali kepada keadaan semula. Ekspresi wajah yang datar.

"Apa kau sakit mademoiselle?" tanya lelaki itu berbasa- basi. Tangannya bergerak mendekati kening Naruto. Mencoba untuk memeriksa apakah wanita dihadapannya masih sadar, mati berdiri, atau mati karena terpesona? Entahlah. Karenanya lelaki itu mencoba untuk memeriksanya. Walau sebenarnya ia berharap wanita dihadapannya terpesona pada ketampanannya.

"Ah…sepertinya aku ingat seseorang ketika melihatmu. Apakah kau memiliki hubungan darah dengan dokter Uchiha Itachi? Wajah kalian hampir mirip." Tanya Naruto dengan sopan. Menjaga sikapnya sebagai seorang wanita dari keluarga terpandang dan memiliki tata karma. Pertanyaan Naruto menghentikan gerakan tangan lelaki itu.

"Uchiha Itachi? Ya, dia kakakku. Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Begitulah. Lalu siapa nama anda?" tanya Naruto.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab lelaki itu seraya tersenyum. Dan sekilas berubah menjadi seringai yang mengerikan. Kemudian kembali lagi. Naruto menyadari itu tetapi ia mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukannya.

"Baiklah. Ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan. Sejak kapan anda dengan Sakura resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih?" tanya Naruto.

"Cukup lama. Namun aku tak ingat dengan pasti kapan kami resmi menjadi kekasih."

"Apa saat Sakura menghilang, kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?" tanya Naruto lebih lanjut.

"Tidak. Dan aku menjadi kekasihnya hanya karena menginginkan darahnya yang manis dan segar. Darah seorang wanita muda." Jawab Sasuke sambil tertawa menyeringai dan memperlihatkan sepasang taring.

Naruto tercekat mendengar jawaban yang sama sejali tidak ia duga dan ia juga terkejut melihat sepasang taring yang panjangnya tidak wajar. Lelaki ini menginginkan darah Sakura? Yang benar saja! Apa lelaki dihadapannya sedang bercanda?

"Monsieur, anda senang sekali bercanda." Tegur Naruto dengan sopan.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Tapi sekarang darahnya sudah tidak semanis dulu. Apa mungkin karena aku terlalu sering meminum darahnya? Atau karena darahnya sudah bercampur dengan darah orang lain?" kata Sasuke.

'Astaga! Aku bertemu orang gila!' batin Naruto.

"Anda tidak sopan Mademoiselle Naruto. Jangan memaki orang didalam hati." Kata Sasuke sambil terkekeh pelan.

'Astaga! Dia membaca pikiranku! Dan, kenapa dia tahu namaku?!'

"Itu keahlian kami mademoiselle. Jadi bila ingin bicara katakan saja langsung."

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto tenang. Ia berusaha menguasai rasa keterkejutannya.

"Aku Sasuke. Anggota keluarga dari klan vampire yang terpandang. Klan Uchiha." Naruto tersentak mendengar itu. Semua pandangannya tentang keberadaan vampire luluh lantak. Karena kini dihadapannya berdiri seorang vampire. Ya tuhan! Vampire? Yang benar saja! Mereka tak mungkin ada!

"Kau terkejut? Jangan seperti itu! Itu berlebihan." Kata Sasuke.

"Apa itu berarti Itachi juga Vampire?" tanya Naruto.

"Begitulah." Kata Sasuke. Perlahan ia mendekati Naruto. Kemudian menunduk dan berbisik ditelinga Naruto. "Mademoiselle, berhubung ini sudah malam, kita akhiri saja pembicaraan kita." Kata Sasuke. Ia berbalik. Tak lama segerombol kelalawar datang dan mengerubuni lelaki itu. Setelah kelalawar- kelalawar itu berpencar, sosok itu tak lagi bearda ditempatnya. Naruto hanya bisa terpaku.

'Oh tidak. Aku mimpi buruk!' batin Naruto.

-

-

-

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**TBC**

**To Be Continued**

**Tubercollose **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

HIYAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –ngejerit histeris-

APA- APAAN INIIII??????

CERITANYA JADI GAJE!!!!!

YA AMPLOP!!! PADAHAL MAUNYA NGGAK GINI!!!!! *matiin caps lock

Weleh weleh…

Cape deh! -ngomongnya lebay-

Saya mau pasrah aja deh! Lagi nggak punya ide. Tapi perasaanku maksa untuk ngelanjutin fic ini. -halah-

Maksih yang udah baca. Aku merasa sangat amat sangat amat sangat amat sangat amat terharu. Hiks hiks hiks -nangis sambil gigit sapu tangan punya tetangga yang nggak tau siapa namanya-

Terima kasih sama reviewer, senpai- senpai yang mau baca, reader yang sedang bebaik hati dan menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fic gaje saya, dan special untuk Nate River!!!! Dan penggemar rahasiaku!( kalo ada. Hehehehe)

Nah~

Mind to review?-kalo nggak ku laporin sama Raito.- nyehehehehehe……

REVIEW PLEASE?

Aider commentaire!!!!! ^^


	4. Chap 4

Hola!!!!!

Selamat datang di chap empat!!!!!!

Yang sudah datang di chap ini dilarang mundur.

Minna harus menyelesaikannya hingga akhir, dan harus member review. Terima kasih... –kayak apaan aja ya?-

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Masashi Kashimoto © NARUTO**

**Mihael Keehl Is Still Alive © Éclipse et Sang**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**-**

**-**

**Pairing: SasukexFemNaruto **

**(Walau saya maunya Yaoi-dirasengan-)**

**Gendre: Drama/Romance**

**Rate: T**

**-**

**a/n: Oh, saya udah bilang belum kalo om Masashi mau kasihin **

**Naruto dan kawan- kawan sama saya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun?-dirajam-**

**-**

**-**

**Enjoy!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Apa itu berarti Itachi juga Vampire?" tanya Naruto.

"Begitulah." Kata Sasuke. Perlahan ia mendekati Naruto. Kemudian menunduk dan berbisik ditelinga Naruto. "Mademoiselle, berhubung ini sudah malam, kita akhiri saja pembicaraan kita." Kata Sasuke. Ia berbalik. Tak lama segerombol kelalawar datang dan mengerubuni lelaki itu. Setelah kelalawar- kelalawar itu berpencar, sosok itu tak lagi bearda ditempatnya. Naruto hanya bisa terpaku.

'Oh tidak. Aku mimpi buruk!' batin Naruto.

-

-

-

Cit cit cit.

Cicitan burung gereja kembali terdengar dan kembali membangunkan Naruto tepat pada waktunya. Menjadi sebuah keuntungan untuk Naruto jika burung- burung itu selalu bertengger diberanda kamarnya setiap pagi. Dengan begini ia tak perlu membuang uang untuk membeli sebuah jam beker yang seharusnya setia membangunkannya setiap pagi.

Naruto menguap lebar dan megusap kedua matanya untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang masih melekat. Naruto termenung sejenak diatas tempat tidurnya. Ingatannya kembali melayang pada kejadian tadi malam. Ketika ia bertemu dengan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ada dan saat itu juga ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sakura.

Seraya turun dari tempat tidurnya Naruto mengenakan sendalnya yang bergambar seekor kodok dan rubah yang sedang minum teh. Diangkatnya kakinya pelan- pelang penuh rasa malas untuk beranjak dari kenyamanan. Setelahnya terdengar langkah kaki menuju kamar Naruto. Kemudian langkah itu berhenti dan digantikan ketukan pada daun pintu kamar Naruto.

"Naruto, bangunlah. Hari sudah siang." Kushina berkata sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto.

"Ya bu, aku sudah bangun." Kata Naruto engan seraya membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah turun. Dan sarapan." Kata Kushina sambil berlalu. Langkah kakinya terdengar menjauh.

"Mmm." Naruto bergumam. Kemuadian ia masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkan dirinya.

-

-

-

"Jadi, tadi Sai menelepon?" tanya Naruto sambil mengunyah roti selai kacang ditangannya.

"Ya. Dia berpesan, jika sempat, hari ini kau datanglah kerumahnya. Ada yang ingin ia bicarakan denganmu." Kata Kushina sambil mengelap piring yang baru saja ia cuci dan disimpannya piring itu diraknya.

"Glek." Naruto meneguk rotinya sebelum kembali bicara. "sepertinya aku tahu apa tujuannya memanggilku." Kata Naruto kemudian ia meneguk susunya.

"Apa itu berarti kau akan keluar lagi hari ini?" tanya Kushina pada Naruto yang masih meneguk susunya hingga habis. Ia seolah tak memperdulikan perkataan Naruto. Karena

"Ya. Mungkin kali ini aku tak akan pulang hingga dua hari. Karena kali ini banyak urusan yang akan kuselesaikan, dan ada beberapa tempat yang harus kukunjungi, aku akan pulang setelah seminggu." Jelas Naruto.

"Lalu, dimana kau akan menginap?" tanya Kushina yang baru saja selesai mengelap semua piring yang baru saja ia cuci.

"Mungkin aku akan terus menginap di penginapan selama perjalanan." Kata Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan sarapannya.

"Yah, terserah padamu saja. Lagipula ibu juga ada perlu." Kata Kushina sambil menampakkan senyum senangnya.

"Oh! Apa ibu akan bertemu dengan paman Minato lagi hari ini?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah antusias.

"Ehehehehe. Begitulah." Kata Kushina sambil tertawa.

"Ohohohohohoho..... aku sih mau- mau saja jika ibu dan paman Minato menikah." Kata Naruto tenang. Disambut tatapan terbelalak dari Kushina dan serambut merah di pipi Kushina.

"Ah jangan bercanda. Kami tak akan berhubungan sejauh itu." Kata Kushina masih dengan serambut merah dipipinya.

"Tapi, menurutku kalian saling mencintai. Tatapan ibu padanya terlihat begitu lembut. Tak seperti pandangan ibu pada ayah." Kata Naruto sambil mengoleskan kembali selai kacang pada rotinya. "dan lagi kaliankan sudah pacaran selama empat tahun. Masa ibu tidak ingin menikah dengannya?" tanya Naruto. Kemudian ia mengunyah rotinya.

"Tapi....." kata- kata Kushina terputus kemudian pandangannya sayu.

"Ibu tak mungkin masih mengingat ayah, kan?" tanya Naruto meyakinkan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku takut hubunganku dengan Minato akan berakhir seperti hubunganku dengan ayahmu." Kata Kuashina. Suara paraunya menyiratkan rasa sedih yang mendalam.

"Tapi aku rasa Paman Minato tak sama dengan ayah. Paman Minato lebih baik dan pengertian. Khususnya pada ibu." Kata Naruto berusaha meyakinkan Kushina.

Kushina sendiri hanya diam dan duduk dikursi seraya menunduk. Ia memikirkan kata- kata Naruto. Memang Minato jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dengan Pain suami pertamanya. Dan kenyataannya Kushina sudah merasa nyaman jika berada dekat dengan Minato. Hal itu sulit untuk dipungkiri. Tapi jika dia menikah lagi, ia merasa telah menghianati Pain. Walau sebenarnya Pain-lah yang lebih dulu menghianati Kushina dengan berselingkuh dengan Konan.

-

-

-

**(Flashback)**

Ingatannya kembali pada Pain, pria pertama yang telah merebut hatinya. Ia merelakan masa depannya sebagai seorang reporter demi menikah dengan Pain diusia muda. Dua tahun setelah pernikahan mereka lahirlah Naruto. Semenjak kelahiran Naruto, segalanya terasa indah dan sempurna. Suami yang pengertian dan seorang anak perempuan yang lucu. Hal itu sedah cukup untuk menggantikan rasa kecewanya menjadi rasa bahagia yang tak tergantikan.

Tapi ketika Naruto berumur lima tahun sikap Pain mulai berubah. Hal itu terjadi ketika mereka muali pindah kewilayah barat Paris. Lebih tepatnya di le Mans. Kota yang indah dengan penduduk yang ramah. kepindahan mereka betujuan untuk meningalkan keramaian kota Paris yang menyesakan. Dan disana Pain membuka usaha percetakan yang cukup mengundang bayak pelanggan setia. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Pain mulai jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita yang menjadi pelanggan setia percetakannya. Wanita cantik berambut biru tua yang indah.

Kian hari perhatian Pain pada Naruto dan Kushina semakin berkurang. Kushina yang menyadari hal itu berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Ia tahu kedekatan antara Pain dan Konan yang selama ini membuatnya cemburu hanyalah kedekatan biasa. Antara seorang pengusaha dan pelanggan. Lagi pula bukankah Konan adalah pelanggan setia yang tanpa disadari telah menjadi sumber utama pendapatan suaminya.

Setelah sebulan lamanya, Kushina masih terus bersabar. Ia terus memberikan pengertian pada Naruto yang mulai merindukan perhatian ayahnya. Dengan berbagai alasan yang dapat diterima oleh pemikiran anak berumur lima tahun. Dengan sedikit kebohongan, Naruto akan diam dan tak lagi bertanya- tanya tentang ketidak hadiaran ayah diantara mereka.

Tapi malam itu, ketika salju mulai turun sehari sebelum malam natal, Pain mengatakan semuanya. Segala hal yang membuat Kushina merasa bahwa ia telah dicampakkan. Dan membuatnya merasa bahwa ia bukanlah seorang isteri yang baik.

"Kushina.... ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Kata Pain sepulangnya ia dari kantor.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya Kushina. Ia merasakan sedikit rasa penasaran. Tak biasanya Pain mengajaknya bicara seperti ini. Yang bebeda adalah ekspresi Pain yang menyiratkan perasaan khawatir, rasa bersalah, dan sedikit perasaan bahagia? Oh tidak. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak.

"Aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan kita." Kata Pain langsung. Seketika itu pula perasaan kushina luluh lantak. Air matanya tumpah dan ia menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kursi dengan wajah penuh dengan rasa terkejut. Ia tak menyangka Pain akan memintanya untuk bercerai. Apakah Pain tidak tahu betapa Kushina mencintainya?

Kushina seketika membisu. Yang terdengar hanya suara isak tangis yang keluar dari mulut Kushina. Wajah Pain menyiratkan rasa penyesalan dan juga rasa puas karena akhirnya ia bisa menguangkapkan perasaannya.

"Aku mencintai Konan. Dan aku akan menikahinya." Tambah Pain. Perkataannya seolah semakin memperlebar luka dihati Kushina.

"Maaf aku tidak bemaksud untuk membuatmu bersedih." Kata Pain setelah hening beberapa saat. "tapi perasaanku dan Konan tak lagi dapat dibendung."

"Apa rasa cintamu padanya melebihi rasa cintamu padaku?" tanya Kushina. "apa kau tak tahu perasaanku padamu pun tak lagi dapat kubendung?" tanya Kushina lagi. "apa kau tak tahu sudah lama aku menahan sakit setiap melihatmu semakin dekat dengan Konan?" suara Kushina makin parau dan air matanya terus bercucuran. "Tak tahukah kau....." kata- kata Kushina terputus ketika dirasakannya Pain merengkuh dirinya.

"Maaf Kushina. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Tapi perasaanku pada Konan jauh lebih besar dibandingkan perasaanku padamu." Kata Pain. Kemudian diam sejenak. "aku tak ingin menyakitimu karena aku sudah tak lagi mencintaimu seperti dulu." Lanjut Pain.

"Semudah itukah? Semudah itukah kau memutuskan perasaanmu bahwa kau tak lagi mencintaiku? Apa jika kau sudah tak lagi mencintai Konan kau juga akan mencampakkannya sama seperti yang kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Kushina histeris.

"Mengertilah Kushina......" pinta Pain.

"Kau mencampakkanku Pain! Mengapa tidak sejak awal? Mengapa kau malah menikahiku jika kau tahu bahwa perasaanmu padaku tak sedalam perasaanku padamu?" tanya Kushina lagi.

"Saat itu aku belum bertemu dengan Konan...... saat ini bagiku dialah hartaku yang berharga."

"Seberharga itukah? Hingga akhirnya kau meninggalkan aku dan anakmu?" tanya Kushina. Sejak yadi ia terus bertanya meminta penjelasan yang tak aka nada habisnya.

Pain diam. Ia tahu kalau reaksi Kushina akan jadi seperti ini. Atau mungkin lebih. Namun melihat reaksi Kushina yang seperti ini saja sudah membuat hatinya kelu. Ia tak tega. Pain dan Kushina terus diam. Menciptakan keheningan yang menyesakkan.

"Tinggalkan aku kalau begitu. Dan jangan pernah berfikir untuk bisa membawa Naruto bersamamu. Dan jangan pernah lagi muncul dihadapan kami." Kata Kushina memecah kesunyian. Suaranya kian parau. Ternyata jerit histeris yang sejak tadi terus keluar dari mulutnya telah merusak pita suaranya.

"Tapi kuharap Naruto bisa kubesarkan bersama dengan Konan." Kata Pain.

"Ia anakku. Ia satu- satunya anakku yang paling berharga. Sedangkan kau punya Konan untuk bisa melanjutkan hidupmu." Kata Kushina. Kemudian ia beranjak dari kursi kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dari sana terdengar suara air yang keluar dari krannya. Kushina mencuci wajahnya untuk bisa menghilangkan bekas air mata yang memenuhi wajahnya. Setelahnya ia keluar dan mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk yang terlipad dirak yang berdiri tegak disamping pintu kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai ia kembali kehadapan Pain. Mengamati wajah mantan suaminya itu.

"Tinggalkan kami. Biarkan kami bahagia dengan cara kami sendiri." Pinta Kushina. Wajahnya terlihat berusaha untuk tegar ketika mengatakan hal itu.

"Maafkan aku Kushina." Kata Pain. Kemudian ia melangkah pergi. Sedangkan Kushina menatap punggung Pain yang perlahan meninggalkannya.

-

Setelah perceraiannya, Kushina berusaha membesarkan Naruto dengan caranya sendiri. Sebenarnya Kushina memiliki kesulitan sendiri saat mengurus Naruto. Bukan karena keberadaannya. Namun, pertanyaan Naruto tentang kehadiran ayahnya. Sulit bagi Kushina untuk menceritakan kebenarannya. Namun, tepat ketika Naruto berumur lima belas tahun, Naruto telah tahu segalanya.

-

Dua tahun setelahnya, Pain mengunjungi kediaman Kushina. Ia datang bersama dengan isterinya, Konan. Tapi ketika melihat mereka, tak ada rasa sakit dihati Kushina. Sejak jauh hari, Kushina telah melupakan dan membuang segala kenangan tentang Pain. Seluruhnya. Ya tentu saja kecuali buah cinta mereka. Naruto.

**(End Of Flashback)**

**-**

**-**

Kushina tersenyum pahit mengingat kenangannya yang telah lama ia kubur dalam- dalam. Melihat itu Naruto menunduk sedih. Ia menyesal telah menyebut nama ayahnya diperbincangan mereka kali ini.

"Maaf bu, aku tak bermaksud membuat ibu kembali ingat pada ayah." Kata Naruto dengan nada menyesal.

"Tak apa. Oh, apa sarapanmu sudah selesai? Lebih baik kau segera berangkat. Atau sebelumnya kau hubungi Sai terlebih dahulu?" tanya Kushina sambil membereskan piring- piring kotor diatas meja.

"Aku berangkat ya bu." Kata Naruto sambil menjinjing koper berwarna jingga yang berisi pakaiyan yang telah ia siapkan sebelum turun tadi.

"Hati- hati dijalan. Kalau kau akan pergi lebih lama lagi kau harus hubungi ibu." Kata Kushina pada Naruto.

"Tentu." Kata Naruto. Kemudian ia berlalu meninggalkan Kushina yang masih membersihkan piring kotor.

-

-

Naruto telah siap untuk berangkat menuju rumah Sai. Ia menelusuri jalan untuk mencapai kota yang tak jauh dari sampai ia mencari kereta kuda yang kosong. Namun sepertinya seluruh kereta kuda yang ada telah memiliki penumpang. Terpaksa Naruto menunggu kereta kuda yang datang kebali.

Naruto mencari tempat untuk menunggu yang nyaman. Akhirnya Naruto duduk dibawah pohon. Ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan memandangi orang- orang yang lewat.

"Naruto!" terdengar seseorang memanggil. Naruto menoleh kearah datangnya suara. Ia melihat kepala Itachi menyembul dari jendela kereta kuda. Kemudian Itachi turun dari kereta kuda dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Itachi. Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Naruto. Begitu Itachi menghampirinya. Dan mengecup punggung tangan Naruto.

"Aku hendak kerumah kerabat. Sedangkan kau?" tanya Itachi seraya tersenyum.

"Aku juga hendak mengunjungi rumah teman." Kata Naruto ikut tersenyum.

"Lalu, koper itu? Kau akan menginap disana?"

"Tidak. Disana aku hanya mampir." Kata Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut kereta kudaku saja? Sebagai balasan kebaikanmu kemarin." Tawar Itachi.

"Oh, tawaran yang tak bisa ditolak!" kata Naruto senang. Ia tak perlu menunggu lebih lama.

"Hm, ayo kita berangkat." Ajak Itachi. Ia menarik tangan tangan Naruto. Kemudian mereka berangkat.

-

-

-

"Jadi dimana rumah temanmu itu?" tanya Itachi pada Naruto yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Oh, tak jauh dari sini. Mungkin beberapa tikungan lagi aku sampai. Lalu, rumah temanmu? Apa lewat sini juga?" tanya Naruto. Nada suaranya terdengar sungkan.

"Ah, tidak. Arahnya berlawanan." Kata itachi.

"Ha? Jadi lebih jauh kalau begitu. Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" tanya Naruto sungkan.

"Hahahaha. Tak perlu sungkan. Untung kita bertemu. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Kata Itachi.

Mendengar itu, Naruto jadi ingat tentang kejadian semalam. Ia ingin bertanya tentang hal itu namun enggan.

"Aku juga ingin menanyakan satu hal padamu." Kata Naruto. "Tapi kau mulai dauluan." Kata Naruto meminta.

"Baiklah." Kata Itachi. "sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya. Tapi kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur." Pinta Itachi.

"Oke. Apa?"

"Kau sudah tahu kan, bahwa aku adalah seorang vampire?" tanya Itachi langsung.

Deg

Sepertinya topik yang ingin mereka bicarakan adalah sama. Naruto diam sejenak. Ia menatap mata Itachi dalam. Kemuadian ia menunduk dan kembali menatap Itachi.

"Ya. Aku tahu." Kata Naruto tenang.

"Hm. Aku tahu dari Sasuke. Kau ingat dia kan?" tanya Itachi.

"Ya. Kami bertemu tadi malam." Kata Naruto.

"Kau tahu hubungannya dengan Sakura?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Ya. Dan aku sangat kesal mengenai hai itu. Sebenarnya apa yang akan dia lakukan pada Sakura?" tanya Naruto. Ia melihat senyum kecil tersinggung dibibir Itachi.

"Sebenarnya Sakura sudah tak lagi berguna. Mungkin lebih tepat merepotkan. Jadi Sasuke memutuskan menjadikannya salah satu dari kami. Dan setelahnya ia akan melepaskan Sakura." Kata Itachi.

"Menjadikan Sakura seperti kalian? Menjadi vampire?" tanya Naruto meyakinkan.

"Kalau dia menjadi seperti kami, dia akan hidup bahagia. Walau bukan bersama kami." Kata Itachi.

"Bolehkah aku meminta?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah mengiba. "Lepaskan Sakura. Dan kembalikan dia seperti semula."

Mendengar itu Itachi tersenyum simpul. "Tak bisa." Jawab Itachi singkat.

"Apa yang harus kuberikan agar dia melepaskan Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"Hmm... bagaimana jika aku meminta sesuatu yang tak mungkin kau berikan?" tanya Itachi.

"Akan aku usahakan." Kata Naruto.

Tanpa mereka skereta kuda mereka hampir sampai ke rumah Sai.

"Kalau begitu aku meminta pengabdianmu." Kata Itachi.

"Pengabdian?"

"Kau akan menjadi pengganti Sakura. Dan sesuai dengan keinginanmu, Sakura akan dia kembalikan." Kata Itachi.

"Aku? Apa kau yakin? Bukankah seharusnya Sasuke yang memutuskan?"

"Kalau kau penggantinya, aku yakin Sasuke tak akan keberatan."

"Tapi....."

"Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu. Kita bisa kembali bertemu di rumah sakit seminggu lagi. Karena saat itulah Sasuke akan mengubah Sakura." Pesan Itachi.

"Aku......." Naruto menunduk binggung.

"Kita telah sampai tuan." Tiba- tiba terdengar suara kusir kereta kuda mereka.

"Ah, ya." Kata Naruto.

"Nah silahkan turun Naruto." Kata Itachi mempersilahkan. Ia membantu menurunkan koper Naruto.

"Ah~ terima kasih."

"Dan jangan lupa tawaranku." Kata Itachi sambil menunduk mendekati mulutnya dengan telinga Naruto. "Aku tunggu satu minggu lagi." Kata Itachi kemudian. Dan dia naik kereta kuda. Kereta itu bergerak perlahan meninggalkan Naruto yang kebingungan. Dari dalam Itachi melambaikan tangan kearah Naruto. Tak peduli apakah Naruto akan membalas lambaiannya.

-

-

-

"_Aku akan mendapatkannya." _Kata Itachi dalam hati. Ia menjilat bibir atasnya. Sehingga taringnya yang tajam dan panjang menyembul keluar.

-

-

-

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**TBC**

**To Be Continued**

**Tubercollose **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

JAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!-ketawa Gaje-

Gimana? Gimana? Puas? Kalo saya tidak!

Ahahahahahaha. Tapi sekarang segini dulu aja ah~ kalo dilanjutin nggak tau beresnya sampe mana.

Okeh! Saya mau bales review minna. Chap 2 dan 3. Ahahahaha. Saya lupa review chap 2

-

Chap 2:

**Nate River Is Still Alive:**

Kyaaaa!!!! Aku emang cinta Naruto!!!

Aku nggak mau membuat Naruto jadi orang bodoh. Mending yang bodoh siteme aja. –dichidori-

Eh, konflik di chap 3 dah ada kan?

-happy fujoshi day juga!!!-

**Ashirish Ares****: **

Oh, makasih sarannya!!!! Tapi soal bintang yang berderet itu, saya buat karena saya rasa itu bagus untuk dilihat. Tapi ternyata mengganggu. Maaf ya bagi yang merasa terganggu juga........

**Raika Carnelian****: (2,3):**

Manggil Mike? Ohohohoho..

Ceritanya keren? Sama kayak saya!-dilempar-

Yap, Teme itu vampire. Saya juga suka shouAi. Makasih sudah mengikuti cerita ini!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chap 3:**

**Light-Sapphire-Chan****:**

Makasih dah baca ya! Hm... Sakura itu kayak cinta mati. Ahahahaha…

Saya memang mau kasih liat betapa narsisnya si teme. Jahahahaha….

Soal deskripsi, saya akan berusaha! Yai!

**Nate River is Still Alive****: **

Hai juga my Amigo!

Aku nggak akan bikin si teme jadi psikopat kok, tenang aja. Tapi gak tau ding. YA-HA!

Begadang? Ahahahaha…

Emang banyak yang aku ubah sih~~ terus ikuti! Oke?!

Salam manis: Saya Keren!

**Akaneko Teme-Dobe UchiMaki****:**

Oh, untuk sekarang saya gak niat bikin ShouAi.

Ceritanya seru? Aku tersnjung –halah-

Yap! Aku setuju! Naruto terbukti paling luci diantara semua chara. *meluk Naruto*

Tapi soal menghisap darah Naruto, kita liat nanti. Saya juga masih bingung gimana lanjutan yang asiknya.

-

-

-

Thanks buat yang baca.........

Tapi jangan lupa review!!!!!

Aider commentaire!!!!!

Salam manis: Saya Keren! Yeah!


	5. Special Chap

YA-HA! Special Chap!!!

Silahkan di nikmati!!!!

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf jika fic ini tidak memuaskan anda.

Here we go!

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Masashi Kashimoto © NARUTO**

**Mihael Keehl Is Still Alive © Éclipse et Sang**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**-**

**-**

**Pairing: SasukexFemNaruto **

**(Walau saya maunya Yaoi-dirasengan-)**

**Gendre: Drama/Romance**

**Rate: T**

**-**

**a/n: eh, eh, kemarin Om Masashi sms aku. Katanya aku boleh **

**jadiin Naruto dan kawan- kawan jadi tokoh original komikku! **

**-Intinya ambil alih hak cipta- (digantung)**

**-**

**-**

**Enjoy!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Senja mulai turun. Dan mayoritas dari penduduknya mulai masuk kedalam rumah untuk menghindari mitos mahluk malam yang akan menyerang.

Ketika langit mulai gelap, dimana manusia- manusia berniat untuk beristirahat setelah melakukan rutinitas yang melelahkan, mereka, para mahluk malam mulai bersiap untuk mencari makan. Cairan amis yang nikmat. Warna merah bagai anggur mahal yang berharga menjadi barang buruan pertama. Entah darimana mereka akan dapatkan itu. Tapi mereka tahu mana anggur yang berkualitas tinggi.

-

-

Dua pasang mata onyx menatap nyalang kearah seorang wanita dengan gaun merah menggoda yang menampakkan lekuk tubuhnya. Namun bukan itu yang dicari. Bau darah yang menggoda lah yang membuat mereka sejak tadi mengikuti wanita itu, hingga pada akhirnya wanita itu berbelok menuju sebuah gang sempit yang sepi. Salah satu dari mereka mulai mendekat. Lelaki dengan mata onyx dan rambut hitam yang dikuncir rapi itu mendekat tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Lalu tanpa aba- aba ia menyergap wanita itu. Tak lama terdengar suara jeritan sakit seorang wanita yang terdengar menyayat.

-

-

"Hmm.... walaupun darahnya tak seenak yang aku inginkan, tapi ini cukup untuk hari ini." Kata Itachi sambil menjilat bibirnya yang masih tersisa tetesan darah korbannya. "Apa kau tak lapar Sasuke?" tanya Itachi pada lelaki yang sejak tadi terus memperhatikan dan menemaninya berburu.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke tak jelas. Namun Itachi mengerti.

"Kau akan menderita jika terus minum darah hewan seperti itu." Kata Itachi sambil melangkah meninggalkan jasad kering wanita tadi. Rupanya Itachi menghisap darahnya hingga tetes terakhir.

"Sedangkan kau sendiri terlihat sangat lapar. Apa dua korbanmu kemarin belum memuaskanmu?" tanya Sasuke seraya mengikuti Itachi dari belakang. Dan ia menyusul Itachi dengan langkah panjang dan cepat.

"Kemarin aku tak menghabisi mereka. Itu karena ayah memintaku membiarkan mereka menjadi salah satu dari kita." Jawab Itachi.

Kemudian mereka berhenti ditepi sebuah kolam yang tak jauh dari gang tadi. Mereka duduk dan menyamankan diri untuk tetap bisa mengobrol.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa darah hewan dan wanita itu cukup untukmu? Dan lagi kau menghisapnya seminggu sekali. Aku yakin itu menyiksamu. Lagi pula rasa darah hewan tidak enak." Kata Itachi sambil memainkan kerikil disekitarnya.

"Aku belum menemukan darah yang lebih lezat dari ini. Dan aku tak mau menghaburkan jatah anggurku hanya karena nafsu lapar sesaat." Jawab Sasuke tenang. "Lagi pula aku sedang mengincar mangsa baru. karenanya, Sakura akan kulepaskan. Atau mungkin aku jadikan dia seperti kita? Sepertinya Ayah menginginkan itu." Kata Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hm? Mangsa baru? apa sepertinya lebih lezat dari pada milik Sakura?" tanya Itachi. Ia mengacuhkan perkataan Sasuke tadi.

"Mungkin." Kata Sasuke kecil.

"Tapi mungkin besok nafsu laparmu akan lebih besar dari biasanya. Aku harap kau bisa menahannya." Kata Itachi tersenyum. "Aku bertaruh kau tak akan tahan." Tantang Itachi.

"Besok? Hm... kita lihat nanti."

-

-

-

Malam mulai larut. Dan sudah menjadi rutinitas jika malam tiba, hampir seluruh masyarakatnya segera masuk kerumah masing- masing. Kali ini malam menjadi sangat gelap. Malam ini terjadi gerhana. Dan mala mini pula gejolak nafsu para vampire meningkat.

Tepat tengah malam, ketika semua manusia terlelap, para vampire keluar dari persembunyian mereka. Mencoba mencari mangsa yang akan memuaskan nafsu mereka akan darah.

-

-

Ketika hampir seluruh klan Uchiha keluar untuk berburu, Sasuke mengunci diri dikamarnya. Mencoba menekan nafsu laparnya. Ia mencoba menekan nafsunya dengan meminum darah hewan seperti biasanya. Namun tak berhasil walau Sasuke sudah minum hampir tiga botol.

Rasa darah hewan yang tak enak membuat Sasuke mual. Ia memuntahkan kembali darah itu. Dan mencoba meminum darahnya sendiri. Namun, jika itu dia lakukan dan ketahuan, ia pasti dimarahi kedua orang tuanya.

Dengan sedikit kesal, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi kehutan. Mencoba mengasingkan diri. Setidaknya hingga gehana berlalu.

Sasuke mengunjungi pondok kecil milik keluarga Uchiha yang terletak lebih dalam di hutan itu. Ia langsung menuju kamarnya dan kembali mengurung diri.

-

-

Ketika gerhana telah dipuncak, nafsu vampire akan darahpun berada dipuncak. Itu sangat menggangu bagi Sasuke. Ia semakin tak tahan. Ia mulai terengah dan taringnya mulai keluar. Ia merasa lapar. Lapar. Dan Sasuke tak tahan lagi. Akhirnya ia keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi kekota untuk mencari mangsa.

-

-

Sasuke berlari dengan cepat. Sembari mencari- cari mangsa yang tepat. Ia tak ingin sembarangan mencari mangsa. Ia ingin mencari mangsa dengan darah dengan kualitas yang baik. Itulah Uchiha.

Setelah cukup lama mencari, akhirnya Sasuke berhenti begitu mencium aroma darah yang lezat. Didepan sebah rumah sederhana yang penuh dengan pepohonan rindang yang menyejukan ia berhenti dan mencoba meyakinkan diri. Dari sana kah?

Sasuke melangkah mendekati rumah itu dan masuk kedalam tanpa menimbulkan suara. Tentu saja. Vampire tak mungkin menembus dinding. Karena mereka masih memiliki raga yang nyata. Tak seperti iblis lainnya. Ia mencari kamar yang ditempati mangsanya. Ketika ia menemukan kamar yang tepat, terdengar olehnya suara mesin ketik yang terdengar cepat. Sepertinya si korban masih bekerja dimalam selarut ini.

Sasuke tak tahan lagi. Ia lapar.

Lapar.

Lapar.

Namun haruskah dia terlihat oleh korbanya? Pada kenyataannya, jika vampire terlihat oleh manusia saat hendak memangsa akan menjadi hal yang tabu. Kecuali jika kau akan menghabisi manusia itu hingga kering. Itu tak menjadi masalah. Namun Sasuke paling anti membunuh mangsanya.

Jadi, dia harus bagaimana?

-

Pada akhirnya, Sasuke menunggu hingga korbannya pergi tidur. Ia merasa lelah. Menahan nafsu lapar seperti ini menyiksanya. Tubuhnya berkeringat dan nafasnya terengah taringnyapun kian terliat.

'Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu?' batin Sasuke.

Ternyata, tak lama kemudian lampu kamar itu padam. Ada rasa syukur dihati Sasuke, Karena ia tak perlu menunggu lebih lama untuk memuaskan rasa laparnya. Walau begitu, Sasuke masih sabar menunggu hingga mangsanya benar- benar tidur. Ia tak ingin mangsanya merasakan sakitnya gigitan Sasuke ditengkuknya. Atau mungkin dipergelangan tangannya.

Krieet......

Pintu kamar itu berderik ketika dibuka. Sepertinya engsel pinti itu sudah cukup tua.

Sasuke mendekat perlahan. Ia meneguk ludahnya ketika membayangkan darah mangsanya mengalir membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering. Dan senikmat apa rasa darah mangsanya? Sasuke tak sabar menunggu.

Begitu ia sampai tepat disamping tempat tidur mangsanya yang ditutupi kelambu, terdengar olehnya deru nafas yang teratur yang menandakan mangsanya sudah jatuh pulas. Dengan perlahan dibukanya kelambu itu dan terlihat olehnya seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang yang tergerai. Di kedua pipinya terdapat tiga goresan yang mirip seperti kumis kucing. Dan ada setitik tinta mesin ketik di pipi sebelah kanannya.

Melihat itu Sasuke reflex menghapusnya. Kemudian tanpa buang waktu ia menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh wanita itu. Dan dibukanya kancing paling atas gaun tidur wanita itu. Dilihatnya leher putih yang menggoda untuk segera dikoyak, maksudnya siap di sayat sedikit agar darahnya keluar.

Kuku jari tangan Sasuke memanjang dan menampakkan kuku tajam yang siap menyayat. Disayatnya lembut kulit leher wanita itu. Dan keluarlah darah yang tak sedikit. Karena sasuke menyayatnya dekat dengan nadi di leher wanita itu. Dengan tak sabar dihisapnya darah itu.

'Nikmat.' Itu kata yang terlintas dibenak Sasuke.

Seolah melayang, ia melupakan niatannya untuk tidak menghisap darahnya hingga kering karena Sasuke terus saja menghisap, menghisap, dan menghisap.

Hisap

Hisap

Hisap

Hisap

Terus menghisap.

"Nggh....." wanita itu mengeluh dalam tidurnya. Itu membut Sasuke terlonjak kaget. Dan ia tersadar kalau ia sudah menghisap lebih dari seharusnya. Tapi sebenarnya Sasuke menyesal harus meninggalkan kenikmatan darah itu. Namun Sasuke tak pernah melanggar niatannya. Di kancingkannya kembali gaun wanita itu dan kembali diselimutinya.

"Maaf kalau aku menghisap terlalu banyak." Kata Sasuke. Tak perduli apakah wanita itu mendengar atau tidak. "dan terima kasih untuk darahnya."

Kemudian Sasuke membuka jendela kamar itu. Tak lama datang segerombolan kelalawar menghampirinya dan mengerubuninya. Kemudian ia menghilang. Tanpa menutup kembali jendela itu.

-

-

-

Sasuke kembali kerumahnya. Dan disana dilihatnya Itachi, ayah, ibu serta dua sepupunya. Neji dan Lee. Mereka sedang berkumpul diruang keluarga. Ditemani sebotol wine dan api unggun yang menghangatkan.

"Baru selesai berburu Sasuke?" tanya Lee akrab.

"Begitulah." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kau kalah taruhan Sasuke." Kata Itachi sambil terkekeh.

"Taruhan macam apa?" tanya Mikoto. Ibu Sasuke.

"Tidak Ibunda, hanya saja aku menantang Sasuke. Tahankah dia jika malam ini ia tak minum darah sedikit saja." Kata Itachi sambil tersenyum kecil kearah Sasuke. "Tapi kenyataannya ia tak tahan. Jadi aku yang menang!" seru Itachi senang.

"Oh... aku kira apa yang kalian pertaruhkan." Kata Mikoto. Kemudian ia melanjutkan kegiatannya merajut syal.

"Setidaknya dia tak hanya menghisap darah wanita itu dan meminum darah hewan yang tak enak." Kata Lee dengan ekspresi jijik ketika mengatakan darah hewan. "Dan aku harap kau tak banyak- banyak menghisap darah Sakura. Kasihan dia." Kata Lee.

Mendengar itu Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil. "Sepertinya kau tertarik padanya Lee." Kata Sasuke dan itu membuat wajah Lee merah seketika. Melihat itu Itachi, Mikoto, Fugaku dan Lee tertawa kecil. Mereka tahu sebenarnya Lee menaruh perhatian pada Sakura. Mangsa Sasuke.

"A-aku tak tertarik padanya. Ha- hanya saja aku merasa kasihan." Kata Lee membela diri.

"Ya ya terserah padamu. Tenang saja sebentar lagi aku akan melepasnya. Karena aku sudah menemukan yang baru." kata Sasuke. Mendengar itu raut wajh Lee berubah. Ia terlihat senang. Tapi disembunyikannya.

"Aku ke kamar dulu." Kata Sasuke. Kemudian ia menaiki tangga yang tak jauh dari perapian. Ia melangkah menuju kamarnya yang terletak paling ujung. Sesampainya ia dikamar ia langung merebahkan diri kemudian memejamkan mata. Tanpa sadar ia tertidur.

-

-

"Ugh…" Naruto mengerang ketika dirasakannya angin malam yang menusuk dikulitnya. Ia terbangun dan menemukan kelambunya tersibak sedikit karena angin dan jendela kamarnya terbuka.

"Aku rasa aku sudah menutup jendela semalam." Kata Naruto bingung. "Tapi ya sudah lah." Kata Naruto sambil kembali ketempat tidurnya dan mencoba untuk tidur kembali. Namun dirasakannya perih dileher dan sedikit rasa pening dikepalanya. Namun tak dihiraukannya. Dan ia kembali tidur.

-

-

-

(Sasuke POV)

Aku menyuruh Sakura untuk kembali tidur. Ia memang terlihat lelah. Aku sedikit merasa kasihan. Sepertinya aku jadi orang yang kurang tega. Tapi tak masalah asal itu tak mengurangi harga diriku.

Aku mendengar sedikit suara dari kuar tadi. Dan aku tahu ada yang sedang mencuri dengar pembicaraanku dengan Sakura. Sepertinya orang itu harus kuberi sedikit kejutan.

-

Aku melangkah keluar kamar dan menemukan seorang wanita dengan rambut piragnya yang dikuncir setengah sedang membelakanginya. Sepertinya Sasuke ingaat penah melihat rambut pirang itu. Karena disana hanya sedikit wanita yang memiliki rambut pirang. Mayoritas dari mereka memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat dan kelabu.

Namun ia tak ingat. Dengan pelan ia mendekati wanita itu dan mendekatkan mulutnya kearah telinga wanita itu.

"Sudah selesai mencuri dengarnya mademoiselle?" tanyaku.

Wanita itu sedikit terlonjak. Kemudian ia menengok kebelakang. Oh! Ternyata wanita yang waktu itu!

-

~kemudian malam terus berlanjut~

-

-

-

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**TBC**

**To Be Continued**

**Tubercollose **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

YA-HA!!!!

Special Chapku akhirnya beres juga.

-Walau sebenarnya saya heran kok saya masih berani lanjutin ini fic padahal banyak tugas-

Fyuuh..... senangnya... dari kemaren pengen bikin ceritanya si teme. Tapi gak kesampaian.....

Hooo... tapi sekarang sudah beres. Oh ya.. makasih yang udah review!!!!!!

Kalian membuat hatiku berbunga bangkai!!!! –ditempeleng-

Maksudnya berbunga- bunga yang harum... hehehehe

Okeh! Bales Review!!!

**Chubby Chu****:**

Maksih dah mengikuti ceritaku!!! Ga kebayang senengnya...

Oh, benarkah saya sedikit berkembang? Senangnya... kirain saya nggak akan pernah berkembang...

Suka cerita tentang vampire? Saya juga suka... soal rencana Itachi, liat aja... karena saya juga bingung. YA-HA!!!

**Raika Carnelian****:**

Eh? Eh? Boleh kok... silahkan...

Soal Sasuke dan Itachi yang memperebutkan Naruto, itu juga kepikiran... tapi bingung. Pake apa nggak. Kalau sukanya kayak gitu, saya usahakan...

**Nate River is Still Alive****:**

Iya nih~ ga kuat kalo ga dipublish~

Ayo bilang ke MOP, suruh beresin... aku mau baca. Aku mau baca. Aku mau baca. Penasaran...

Aku bingung bikin konfliknya..... kayak gini ga jelek kan?

Iya, sayang ga bisa bareng......

Salam manis

Saya keren!

**Light-Sapphire-Chan:**

Tolong!!!-ceritanya tertimbun bunga melati-

Oh, aku nggak bisa jawab itu… nanti ketauan –Lagu matta band!-

Makasih dah Review ya!!!!

-

Sekarang Review lagi ya!!!!!!!-ngarep-

Mind to review?


	6. Chapter 5

**Mihael Keehl Is Still Alive © Éclipse et Sang**

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

* * *

**Pairing: SasukexFemNaruto**

**(Walau saya maunya Shou-ai -dirasengan-)**

**Gendre: Drama/Romance**

**Rate: T**

* * *

-

"_Terkadang ada hal yang perlu kau korbankan untuk bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan"_

-

Naruto terdiam untuk beberapa saat setelah kepergian Itachi. pikirannya berada diantara dua sisi yang sama- sama meragukan. Tapi baginya hanya satu yang menguntungkan. Menguntungkan dirinya sendiri lebih tepatnya.

Disudut hati kecilnya ia ingin menyelamatkan Sakura. Tapi disisi satunya, ia merasa takut untuk mengambil keputusan. Apalagi ini akan berhubungan dengan dirinya. Jadi... apa keputusan yang harus ia ambil?

Entahlah. Ia dilema.

Masih dengan rasa bingung yang memenuhi benaknya ia melangkah masuk kepekarangan kediaman Sai. Kini ia berusaha untuk memusatkan perhatiannya pada topik yang akan ia bahas bersama dengan Sai dan Gaara. Masalah vampire yang menggemparkan hampir seluruh Eropa dan Rusia. Dan sebagai seorang pemburu berita, ia harus memberikan yang terbaik dari yang ia bisa.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Naruto."

"Ah, Sai! Kau mengagetkanku!" seru Naruto dengan nada terkejut. Tanpa mempedulikan apa yang Naruto katakan, Sai meraih tangan Naruto kemudian mengecup punggung tangan itu.

"Tak seperti biasanya kau membuat kami menunggu." Seru suara lain yang datang dari arah belakang.

"Pardon, aku harus menyiapkan barang- barang keperluanku." Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk koper yang ia bawa.

"Ternyata kau benar akan pergi hari ini. Dan apa kau yakin tidak ingin kami temani?" tanya Gaara.

"Begitulah. Aku rasa kepergianku kali ini akan lebih lama dari yang biasanya. Kalau kalian ikut aku yakin pekerjaan kalian akan terbengkalai." Jelas Naruto.

"Ayolah! Aku tidak keberatan. Yang penting aku bisa terus bersama mu." Kata Sai dengan nada merayu. Mendengar perkataan Sai wajah Naruto merengut.

"Jangan bercanda!" seru Naruto kesal. Disambut kekehan geli dari Gaara dan Sai.

"Hm, kau harus sering- sering beri kabar pada kami. Agar kami tahu apa yang sedang kamu lakukan." Perintah Gaara pada Naruto. Mendengar itu Naruto merengut kesal. –lagi-

"Ayo lah~ kalian ini sudah seperti kakakku saja." Keluh Naruto melihat sikap protektif kedua temannya itu.

"Ini karena kami bertanggung jawab atas dirimu, Naruto. Apa kau mau membuat dia kecewa? Karena kau menolak kami untuk selalu menjagamu?" tanya Gaara. Mendengar itu Naruto terdiam. Sebenarnya ia hampir lupa. Bukan. Tapi ia lupa sama sekali. Pada lelaki yang pernah mengisi sebagian dari hatinya.

"Maaf, aku lupa." Kata Naruto dengan nada menyesal.

"Tak apa. lagi pula suatu kemajuan jika kau melupakannya. Itu akan membuatmu jauh lebih baik." Seru Sai. "Aku rasa dia juga menginginkan kalau kau melupakannya."

"Ia tak ingin kau terpuruk karena kepergiannya. Kau harus selalu ingat itu. Dan jangan mulai menyalahkan dirimu lagi." Perintah Gaara.

"Ehm."

"Baiklah. Kau harus segera berangkat. Kalau tidak kau akan sampai disana ketika sudah larut. Itu berbahaya." Kata Sai.

"Oh, tentu. Aku kesini kan hanya ingin pamit pada temanku tersayang..." kata Naruto dengan nada seperti seorang anak kecil.

"Oh, ya ya.. kau harus memberikan pelukan perpisahan seperti biasa." Seru Sai mengingatkan.

Tanpa aba- aba Naruto memeluk mereka berdua secara bergantian. Cukup lama untuk masing- masing orangnya. Menandakan mereka menolak untuk saling melepaskan. Terlebih lagi Gaara dan Sai. Mereka enggan melepas Naruto. Karena seseorang meminta mereka untuk terus menjaganya.

"Jaga dirimu baik- baik, Naruto." Kata Gaara sambil masih terus mendekap Naruto.

"Tentu saja."

"Jika terjadi sesuatu hubungi kami. Kami akan segera datang dan membantumu." Kata Sai menambahkan ketika Naruto mendekapnya.

"Ya. Aku pergi dulu." Kata Naruto.

Setelahnya Naruto kembali melangkah menuju gerbang masuk rumah Sai. Disana sudah terparkir sebuah kereta kuda deng Sabuza sebagai kusirnya.

"Aku meminta Sabuza untuk mengantarmu hingga stasiun." Kata Sai. "setidaknya aku yakin kau selamat sampai setengah perjalanan."

"Ehem." Terima kasih. Aku pamit. Au revoir."

"Au revoir." Balas Gaara dan Sai bersamaan. Dan Naruto berlalu bersama dengan kereta kuda beserta kusirnya.

-

-

Perjalanan menuju stasiun kereta api tinggal setengah perjalanan. Memang cukup lama. Hal ini membuat Naruto mengantuk dan membuat Naruto memutuskan untuk terlelap sejenak. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan. Dan nafasnya mulai terdengar konstan.

-

-

"_Naruto, ayo kemari aku punya sesuatu untukmu!" panggil seorang lelaki tampan dengan rambut merah. _

"_Ya?" tanya Naruto sambil menghampiri lelaki itu. Ia memperhatikan sebuah bungkusan kecil yang tengah dipegang lelaki dihadapannya itu. "Kau mau memberiku cokelat?" tanya Naruto penuh minat._

"_Hehehehe. Tidak kali ini. Kali ini lebih istimewa." Kata lelaki itu sambil menepuk kursi di sebelahnya, sebagai tanda bahwa ia meminta Naruto untuk duduk disebelahnya._

"_Lalu?" _

"_Coba buka ini." Perintah Lelaki itu setelah Naruto duduk dengan tenang disampingnya. Dengan penuh minat Naruto membuka bungkusan kecil yang diberikan lelaki itu. Matanya membulat penuh rasa terkejut dan senang._

"_Sasori... ini..." Naruto tergagap melihat benda yang ada ditangannya sekarang ini._

"_Ya. Bagaimana? Kau suka?"_

"_Tentu. Kau selalu tahu apa yang ku mau!" pekik Naruto penuh rasa terima kasih._

"_Hehehehe.. itu karena aku selalu mengerti kamu.." kata Sasori. Lelaki yang memberikan Naruto benda itu._

"_Aku tak menyangka kau akan benar- benar membelikannya untukku." Seru Naruto masih dengan rasa terkejutnya._

"_Aku kan sudah janji padamu." Kata Sasori._

"_Oh, ayolah, kemarin itu aku hanya bercanda..."_

"_Tapi kau senang, kan?" tanya Sasori. Dan Naruto mengangguk. "Nah, itu sudah cukup bagiku." Katanya lagi._

"_Terima kasih." Kata Naruto dengan suara kecil._

"_Aku tidak mendengarnya." Kata Sasori menggoda._

"_Terima Kasih." Ulang Naruto lagi. Kali ini terdengar lebih keras._

"_Apa?"_

"_TERIMA KASIH, SASORI!!" kata Naruto sambil berteriak dan menerjang tubuh Sasori untuk dipeluknya. Sedangkan Sasori hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan kekasihnya itu. _

"_Sama- sama, sayang."_

-

-

_Naruto menimbang- nimbang benda kecil yang berkilau ditangannya itu. Ia memegangnya dengan sangat hati- hati. Seolah jika ia eratkan sedikit genggamannya, maka benda itu akan hancur. Bernda berharga dari kekasihnya. Sasori._

_Lelaki yang telah mengukir perasaan cinta dihatinya, namun kini ditinggalkannya dengan cara yang menyakitkan. Rasanya Naruto ingin menyalahkan seseorang untuk menghilangkan rasa kecewanya pada Sasori. Tapi pada siapa? Ia tak ingin mengambing hitamkan orang terdekatnya sebagai pelampiasan rasa kecewanya._

_Tapi pelampiasan itu tak dapat ia hindari. Secara tidak sadar ia melampiaskan itu semua pada Gaara, adik Sasori. Untuk yang satu ini Naruto masih sangat menyesal hingga sekarang. Dan pada Sai juga Sakura. Ia tak pernah lagi berinteraksi dengan mereka. Karena ia merasa hal itu percuma saja. Kehadiran Sai dan Sakura sama sekali tidak membantunya. Pernah sekali waktu naruto membentak kedua temannya itu. Kau tahu apa reaksi mereka? Dengan sabar mereka memberikan pengertian pada Naruto bahwa semua bukan salah siapapun. Termasuk Naruto. Karena kepergian Sasori adalah keputusan tuhan, bukan?_

_Selang beberapa hari, Gaara menemui Naruto di rumahnya. Meminta waktu untuk bicara berdua._

"_Kau punya waktu? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Kata Gaara menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya._

"_Hm. Tentu. Silahkan masuk." Ajak Naruto._

"_Apa kita bisa membicarakannya di tempat lain? Aku akan membicarakan hal ini di suatu tempat." Pinta Gaara._

"_Tak masalah."_

_-_

_-_

_Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah kompleks pemakaman. Masuk lebih dalam menuju pemakaman keluarga. Pemakaman keluarga Sabaku._

"_Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?" tanya Naruto. Ia menjadi sangat sensitive dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kematian, pemakaman, atau apapun. _

"_Aku ingin membicarakan ini dihadapan nisan kakak." Jawab Gaara._

"_Haah... silahkan kau mulai." Izin Naruto._

"_Baiklah. Sebelumnya aku ingin kau membuka kotak ini." Pinta Gaara sambil menunjukan sebuah kotak kecil yang dilapisi beludru merah._

"_Apa ini?"_

"_Buka saja. Kau akan tahu nanti." Jawab Gaara. Dengan perlahan Naruto membuka kotak itu. Begitu kotak itu terbuka. Matanyanya terbelalak. Nafasnya tercekat. Tangannya gemetar, dan entah apa lagi. Semuanya terasa sangat aneh ketika ia melihat benda kecil yang tersimpan didalam kotak beludru iu._

"_Sepasang cincin?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap langsung mata Gaara._

"_Cincin pernikahan kalian." Kata Gaara. "sebelum kejadian itu, kakak berniat melamarmu menjadi isterinya." Jelas Gaara. _

_Naruto terpaku ditempat. Ia tak bereaksi. Tapi jantungnya berdetang dengan sangat kencang ketika mendengar untuk apa kedua cincin itu Sasori beli. 'pernikahan, eh?'_

"_Oh, dan satu lagi. Aku menemukan ini di kamar kakak ketika hendak membersihkannya. Di sampul ini tertera namamu. Karenanya aku tak berani buka." Kata Gaara sambil menyelahkan sepucuk surat dengan amplop merah muda pada Naruto. "Kau bisa buka surat itu sesampainya dirumah nanti." _

"_Terima kasih." Kata Naruto dengan sungguh- sungguh. Terselip rasa bersalah. Dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat pada Gaara, dengan tuduhan- tuduhan yang tak masuk akal, dan kebodohan lain yang Naruto lakukan, dan melibatkan Gaara. "dan aku minta maaf karena kelakuanku padamu."_

"_Jangan sungkan. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi kau sudah baikkan, bukan?" tanya Gaara._

"_Begitulah." Jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat bahu dan menyinggungkan seulas senyum tipis._

"_Bagus kalau begitu. Nah ayo kita pulang. Hari sudah gelap. Aku tak ingin kita mengalami hal yang tidah- tidak." Ajak Gaara. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Gaara dari belakang._

-

-

Grek

Pintu kereta kuda terbuka dari luar. Suaranya membangunkan Naruto dari tidur singkatnya. Dilihatnya Sabuza telah berdiri diambang pintu.

"Kita telah sampai mademoiselle." Kata Sabuza.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tertidur!" seru Naruto panik. Ia segera turun sambil membawa kopernya yang tidak begitu besar. "Terima kasih atas tumpangannya. Sampaikan rasa terima kasihku pada Sai dan Gaara sekali lagi." Pinta Naruto. Dan Sabuza mengiyakan.

Dengan langkah tegap Naruto berjalan kearah kereta api dan masuk ke peron. Meninggalkan Sabuza yang masih memperhatikannya hingga kereta itu meninggalkan stasiun.

-

-

"_Sepertinya ini berjalan dengan baik... bukan begitu?"_

_-_

_-_

* * *

**TBC**

**To Be Continued**

**Tubercollose**

* * *

Bagaimana? Jadi makin jelek ya?

Saya baru beres hibernasi............

Aduh~ maafkan saya!!

Sudah lama nggak nongol. Dan banyak yang saya abaikan... tapi saya bayar kok –nyicil- (ini buat yang nunggu fic ini. Kalo nggak saya pundung nih!)

Makasihnya buat yang udah review... maaf ga bisa bales reviewnya. Belum sempet...-sok sibuk-

Nah, nah, nah, untuk yang ini tolong di review lagi, ya...

Kasih tau saya mana yang jelek, dan mana yang harus dikembangkan. Supaya fic ini jadi makin bagus...

Saya terima kritik dan saran (bukan flame loh~ hehehehe)

Ya sud~

Au revoir


	7. Chapter 6

**Mihael Keehl Is Still Alive © Éclipse et Sang**

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

**Pairing: SasukexFemNaruto**

**(Walau saya maunya Shou-ai -dirasengan-)**

**Gendre: Drama/Romance**

**Rate: T**

Begitu sampai di kamar, Naruto langsung menempati kursinya. Menyamankan diri disana dan membiarkan kopernya berada di dekat kursinya. Ia kembali memejamkan mata. Melanjutkan tidur yang sempat terputus.

"Zzz.."

Malam mulai menjelang. Jarak menuju kota tempat tujuan Naruto memang cukup jauh. Membutuhkan kira- kita seharian untuk dapat sampai kesana.

Walau malam telah menjelang, Naruto belum juga terbangun dari tidurnya. Tapi sebelumnya ia sempat dibangunkan oleh kondektur yang meminta Naruto untuk memperlihatkan tiketnya.

Malam semakin larut. Walau begitu si masinis masih saja menjalankan keretanya tanpa merasa lelah. Mungkin ia ingin cepat- cepat membereskan tugasnya ini, dan mulai menikmati jadwal liburnya, dan menghabiskannya bersama dengan anak dan istri tercinta.

Sedangkan Naruto mulai membuka matanya. Ia menguap kecil dan mengucek matanya karena tidak terbiasa dengan cahaya lampu yang mengenai matanya. Setelah terbiasa ia mengeluarkan jam saku dengan ukiran berbentuk rubah dengan sembilan ekor.

'Jam 11.45? ternyata aku tidur cukup lama.' Batin Naruto.

Setelahnya ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah bangun dari tidurnya itu. Makan malam? Tidak. Ia tidak lapar. Ke kamar kecil? Oh ia tidak sedang mendapat panggilan alam atau harus membenarkan riasannya. Karena ia tidak mengenakan riasan. Bagaimana kalau tidur lagi? Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus.

Langit terlihat ramah malam ini. Dan bulan sedang dalam mood yang baik. Karenanya ia menampakkan keseluruhan dari dirinya. Bulan purnama. Indah. Namun bagi sebagian mahluk itu merepotkan. Bagaimana tidak? Hanya karena keindahan sesaat itu, mereka harus merasakan gejolak yang menyiksa dan nafsu yang sulit untuk ditahan.

Jauh dibawah sana, diatas ranting sebuah pohon apel, Uchiha Sasuke tengah duduk bersandar menikmati malam. Menikmati langit yang awalnya tanpa bulan purnama. Namun perlahan, ketika awan bergeser bulan purnama mulai terlihat. Tubuh Sasuke langsung bereaksi. Nafasnya terengah dan ia mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

'Oh, astaga. Kenapa harus sekarang, sih?' batin Sasuke kesal. Ia merutuki bulan nan indah itu. Ia memegangi lehernya dengan sedikit 'mencengkram'.

"Hm... kalau begini bagaimana kalau kita berburu?" tanya seseorang dari belakang. Dan itu cukup mengejutkan Sasuke.

"Itachi..."

"Lagi pula kau tak lagi anti dengan darah manusia, bukan? Jadi tak ada salahnya." Kata Itachi. "Lagi pula yang lain sudah berangkat duluan."

"Hm."

"Akhirnya mau juga." Seru Itachi. Ada nada bahagia dari suaranya. Setidaknya sekarang ia tidak perlu khawatir jika adiknya akan segera mati hanya karena tidak ingin meminum darah manusia. Itu konyol sekali!

"Kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu."

Berjalan dikoridor peron yang cukup sempit menimbulkan gema dan suara yang cukup keras. Suara pintu yang dibuka pun terdengar cukup keras. Namun mereka tidak peduli. Karena mereka tidak perlu bersembunyi untuk bertemu dengan mangsa yang satu ini.

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengusiknya. Hingga akhirnya ia membuka kelopak matanya dan menampakan iris biru langitnya pada dua pasang mata onyx yang sedang memperhatikannya sambil berdiri.

"Kalian...?"

"Hai, kita bertemu lagi, Naruto." Sapa Itachi sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi, kalian sedang cari makan?" tanya Naruto. Kata 'makan' disini memberi kesan seolah mereka adalah hewan liar yang selalu kelaparan. Mendengar itu Itachi hanya tersenyum simpul memaklumi. Ia tidak menganggap perkataan Naruto sebagai sebuah sidiran. Sedangkan wajah Sasuke senantiasa merengut mendengar perkataan Naruto. Ia sakit hati.

"Begitulah. Lalu kau sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Itachi. Ia berjalan mendekati kursi dan duduk disamping Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke mengambil tempat di depan Naruto. Tangannya terlipat didada. Sepertinya ia masih marah.

"Tidur. Tapi karena suara yang kalian buat aku terbangun." Jawab Naruto apa adanya.

"Hmph, bukan itu maksudku, Naruto. Kamu mau pergi kemana?" tanya Itachi. kali ini ia memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Suatu tempat." Jawab Naruto singkat.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto yang singkat Itachi hanya terkekeh, sedangkan si Uchiha sinis tidak terlalu peduli.

Hening menguasai. Naruto yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan kehadiran dua vampire tampan di sekitarnya mencoba untuk kembali tidur. Sedangkan Itachi hanya menatap wajah Naruto sejak tadi. Begitu pula Sasuke.

Mereka memandang bukan karena paras Naruto yang memang indah untuk dipandang lama- lama. Tapi ada sesuatu yang dapat mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Aroma manis yang menggoda.

Darah.

'Aromanya lebih manis dari mangsa- mangsaku yang lain.' Batin Itachi. matanya beralih kearah tengkuk Naruto. Tengkuk putih dan halus itu semakin menggugah selera dan merusak iman.

'Ugh... kenapa aromanya tercium manis begini?' batin Sasuke. Ia sedikit terganggu dengan aroma darah Naruto. Apa lagi malam ini nafsunya sedang sulit untuk di tahan. Ingin rasanya ia menerjang Naruto. Melepas kancing bagian atas gaun merah muda itu, dan lebih mengekspos leher jenjang nan halus itu lebih jelas. Kemudian membiarkan taringnya menembus kulit itu perlahan dan menghisap darahnya seteguk demi seteguk. Ah~ pasti nikat sekali.

Pikiran liar si vampire lapar.

Untungnya pikiran Sasuke itu tak dapat dibaca oleh Itachi. memang pada dasarnya vampire dapat nenutup dan menghalangi pikirannya agar tidak dapat dilihat oleh vampire lain.

Untung saja. Kalau tidak, ini akan menjadi hal paling memalukan dari semua hal yang pernah ia lakukan.

'Fyuh~ aku tak tahan. Ini sungguh menggoda iman.' Rutuk Sasuke dalam hati. Dan juga merutuki nafsunya yang semakin memuncak.

Sama halnya dengan Itachi ia sungguh sangat lapar. Ditambah lagi mangsa sudah pasrah didepan mata. Apa salahnya untuk langsung menerjang? Tak ada yang salah. Namun itu sangat tidak 'UCHIHA'

Matanya masih terus mempehatikan Nari kepala hingga ujung kaki. Kemudian kembali kekepala Naruto. Melihat rambut Naruto yang berantakan ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk merapikan rambut- rambut itu.

"Rambutmu berantakan." Kata Itachi sambil merapikan rambut panjang Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ah, terima kasih." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Ia menepis tangan Itachi dengan sopan dan mulai merapikan rambutnya sendiri. Digelungnya rambutnya cukup tinggi dan membiarkan lehernya terlihat jelas.

'Ugh! Tidak!' maki Sasuke dan Itachi dalam hati setelah melihat tengkuk itu.

Tiba- tiba kereta berhenti mendadak. Itu membut Naruto terdorong kedepan dan wajahnya menabrak dada Sasuka dengan cukup keras. Terdengar suara rintihan dari mulut Naruto dan makian pedas dari bibir Sasuke.

"Brengsek!"

Sedangkan Itachi tidak terganggu sama sekali. Oh, dasar!

"Kau baik- baik saja?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Namun tak ada reaksi.

"Hei?!" Sasuke memegang pudak Naruto dan mendorongnya kedepan.

"Hidungku sakit..." rintih Naruto. Hidungnya merah dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"Oh, Astaga!" seru Itachi terkejut.

"Dadamu keras sekali, sih." Maki Naruto kesal sambil mengusap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya dengan sapu tangan yang baru saja ditawarkan Itachi.

"Jangan salahkan aku." Respon Sasuke singkat. Naruto merengut. Sambil terus mengelap darah yang tak mau berhenti dengan sapu tangan jingganya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah tidak apa- apa?" tanya Itachi dengan cemas.

"Ya. Sudah tidak apa- apa. Terima kasih." Jawab Naruto.

"Kalau masih berdarah lebih baik kau tiduran saja." Kata Itachi menyarankan.

"Jangan pedulikan dia. Paling, hidungnya akan memendek beberapa senti." Kata Sasuke dengan nada mencemooh. Naruto tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Ia terus mengelap darah yang keluar dari lubang hidungnya.

Pats.

Lampu di ruangan itu tiba- tiba padam. Semua tak tampak oleh Naruto. Namun tidak bagi Itachi dan Sasuke. Mereka tampak biasa. Tidak terlalu perduli dengan keadaan gelap seperti ini. Sama halnya dengan Naruto. Ia tidak ambil pusing dan berfikir untuk kembali tidur.

"Aku mau tidur lagi. Kalau kalian masih mau disini, silahkan saja." Kata Naruto dengan nada datar. Mereka tidak merespon dan langsung berdiri.

"Hm. Baiklah. Kalau begitu kami mau mencari makan dulu, ya." Kata Itachi. ia mendekati Naruto kemudian mengecup pelan punggung tangannya. " Bon soir."

"Bon Soir Itachi, dan kau Sasuke."

"Hn." Balas Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Itachi melangkah keluar dari kamar Naruto. Tak terganggu karena tak adanya cahaya lampu. Bagi mereka insting sudah cukup membantu. Dan bukankah malam ini rembulan tengah bersinar dengan terangnya?

Belum terlalu lama mereka menyusuri koridor kereta, terdengar suara sesuatu yang jatuh diatas atap. Mereka mendongak kaget. Bunyi itu disusul dengan suara langkah kaki yang tengah berlari diatas atap kereta. Sasuke dan Itachi mengikuti suara itu. Kemana perginya suara itu? Dan apa? Pertanyaan itu berkelebat di benak Itachi dan Sasuke.

Naruto sudah diambang mimpinya. Telah siap kembali terjun kedalam nikmatnya alam mimpi.

BRUK

BRAK

Namun diganggu suara yang membuatnya kembali membuka mata.

'_Suara apa, itu?_' tanya Naruto dalam hati. Dan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa itu?" tanya Itachi pada Sasuke sambil masih terus mengikuti suara itu.

"Entah." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Sebelah alis Itachi terangkat begitu ia mendengar jawaban adiknya itu. '_Singkat sekali._'

Suasana kembali hening. Namun mereka masih mengejar langkah kaki itu. Dengan sedikit rasa kesal karena langkah kaki itu bergerak memuatar- mutar. Entah karena lelah, langkah itu berhenti tepat diatas kepala mereka.

"Ini..." seru Itachi terputus.

"Kamar Naruto." Kata Sasuke melanjutkan perkataan Itachi yang terputus.

BRUK

BRAK

Suara benda besar jatuh terdengar jelas dari dalam kamar. Mereka saling berpandangan. Bicara lewat mata dan membuat sebuah keputusan.

"Kita masuk saja." Seru Itachi. Sasuke mengangguk.

Tangan Itachi terjulur untuk menyentuk knopnya. Jemarinya memutar knop itu.

"Argh!" suara erangan kesakitan terdengar dari dalam. Mendengar itu, Itachi mendobrak pintu. Matanya terbelalak melihat apa yang ia saksikan.

"Astaga! Naruto!" pekik Itachi.

Mataku tak terlalu jelas melihat apa yang terjatuh tepat dihadapanku. Mencoba fokus dan merasakan dengan insting aku tahu sesuatu di hadapanku ini nafasnya memburu. Lelahkah?

Lalu kurasakan sesuatu seperti jemari menyentuh leherku pelan. Jemari itu gemetar dan dingin. Ketika rembulan menyinari kamarku dan membuatnya terang sepenuhnya. Aku tahu apa yang ada dihadapanku.

'Oh, tuhan!'

**TBC**

**To Be Continued**

**Tubercollose**

Maaf, saya nggak bisa komen soal fic chap ini~~

(T3T)a saya juga bingung kok ide muncul tapi waktu di realisasikan jadi ancur? dan maaf kalau pendek....

Pokoknya makasih sudah baca. Nah, sekrang waktunya review...! ayo~ ayo~

Au revoir!


End file.
